Sonny With A Show Chior
by raven-flighton
Summary: So Random has been cancelled, so Sonny's mum has sent her to live with her cousin Rachel, but no-one in Ohio, including the Berrys, know anything about So Random or the short-lived fame of Sonny Munroe. Rated T for bad language but it's not that drastic.
1. Chapter 1

"Sonny!" my mum's voice came through my bedroom door as she knocked to try and get my attention "Sonny, open the door, honey please, talk to me." I didn't open the door, I ignored her, I didn't want to talk to anyone right now and she wouldn't come in unless I wanted her to. I just couldn't believe it, they'd cancelled the show, they'd cancelled my show, they'd cancelled So Random. Of course we'd known for a while that it was going to be cancelled, we'd just finished the final episode though and the reality had only just hit me. No one knew, the cast and crew had been sworn to secrecy when we'd found out, we just had to announce it at the end of the show.

I heard our front door open and close and a familiar voice call "Sonny!"

A muffled conversation could be heard through the door and then my mum shouted "Sonny, honey, Chad is here, he's coming in."

With that, the door swung open and the familiar face of my long term boyfriend, Chad Dylan Cooper. Face creasing with sympathy, he shook his head "I just heard, oh god Sonny, I'm sorry." I didn't say anything, just leapt from my bed and flung my arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. Holding me close he twisted his fingers through the ends of my hair, comfortingly

"Mum's shipping me out to Ohio, Chad," I whimpered "To stay with my uncles and get me away from the journalists and the spotlight and..."

"Me," he whispered, pulling away to look in me the eyes "We can do the long distance thing, I know we can, I can nip down to Ohio every so often. We live in a modern age, we have e-mail and skype and a million other ways to communicate."

Looking up at him through my tears, I asked hoarsely "You'd do that? For me?"

"Of course," he wiped away my tears, and half-smiled sadly "Why else would I put up with the randoms." I laughed then, despite myself, I laughed and tried to forget that I would be leaving on the plane tomorrow.

*3*CDC*3*SM*3*

Jumping out of the car, I forced a smile as Rachel rushed towards me and hugged me tight "Sonny! I can't believe you're here!" I know it sounds unlikely, but uncle Harry, uncle Adam and cousin Rachel didn't know I'd been on So Random, the show had never aired in Ohio (I don't know why, some technical thing) and Mum had always been determined to keep the whole thing out of the spotlight. Yeah, mum was all for keeping everything quiet so now I had to keep a whole part of my life secret from them, and that included Chad.

"Neither can I," I smiled, looking behind her at my uncles as they stood in the doorway of the house "Hi guys!"

Smiling Harry chuckled "That's uncle guys to you, we're responsible for you here so we're in charge, little lady, understand?"

"Yes sir," I nodded, mock-seriously.

Excitedly, Rachel jumped up and down "I've got a sister!"

"No kidding Rach," I chuckled, heaving my bag onto my shoulder as the taxi drove off.

So I settled myself in, I tried not to notice the huge _Mackenzie Falls_ Poster in Rachel's room as I passed, my room was next door to hers so I imagined I'd rarely be free of my overexcited cousin. When I finally got a moment to myself, I used it to text Chad: _Arrived in Lima, Miss u Already xxx_

In no time at all, Chad's reply appeared in my in-box: _Miss u more 3 xxxxx 3_

God I loved this boy!

3*CDC*3*SM*3*

I trooped behind Rachel as she led me to homeroom, I was in all of her classes, so that she could look after me but, honestly, we liked similar subjects anyway. As we entered the Spanish classroom, a tall boy in a letterman jacket rushed up and pulled Rachel into a bear hug. Then he spotted me and set her down "Who's the new girl, Rachel?"

"Meet my cousin," Rachel linked her arm with mine "Sonny, this is my boyfriend, Finn."

Smiling, I offered Finn my free hand "You know she talks about you all the time, right?"

He just chuckled "I bet Kurt would say the same thing about me..."

"I heard my name," a tall thin boy, who was very clearly gay, strolled up to stand by a Finn "What were you saying about me."

With a smile still painted on my face I answered "Just talking about how these two talk about each other all the time."

"Tell me about it," he sighed dramatically "I get Rachel at school and Finn at home, I just can't win!"

Grinning, Finn chuckled "Sonny, meet my stepbrother, Kurt Hummel."

"Nice to meet you Sonny," Kurt winked "Are you Rachel's non-bitchy twin?"

Immediately knowing I was going to like this boy, I replied "No, cousin."

"Guys, you're blocking the doorway!" the homeroom teacher cried as he pushed past the four of us.

Finn steered us to our seats with the words "Sorry Mr Schu."

I sat in-between Rachel and Kurt and was quickly introduced to the sassy Mercedes. Then just as Mr Schuster was starting the register, a boy with curly black hair walked through the door "Hi, er Mr Schuster? I'm Blaine Anderson, I'm new here."

"Blaine Warbler Anderson!" Kurt shouted, jumping to his feet.

The boy grinned "Hi Kurt, fancy seeing you here."

"I can't believe-" he scrambled over the desk and rushed towards him "-you didn't tell me you were transferring." Throwing his arms around the smaller boy, Kurt buried his head in Blaine's shoulder.

Smiling and holding Kurt closer, Blaine sighed "I wanted to surprise you."

"Well, it worked," Kurt pulled away to look into Blaine's eyes "I'm surprised."

From the back of the classroom, a voice called "You two, get a room!"

At this at lease ten people, me included, turned round to shout "Get lost Karofsky." Though, of course, I didn't know the idiot's name.

"Right now will everyone sit down!" cried Mr Schuster, trying to sound angry but ultimately failing due to the smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. As the register was being taken, I quickly realised that a lot of the kids in this class were Mr Schuster's kids, Rachel, Mercedes, Finn, Kurt, Noah (Puck) and Quinn were all favourites of the teacher and he even had a preference towards Blaine. It was odd. I made a mental note to ask Rachel about it later.

I walked with Rachel and Finn to English, texting Chad as we walked: _School's ok, I like Rachel's friends, probably stick with them. Wish u were here xxx._

Just as I hit send I felt something freezing cold and wet hit me straight in the face. Spinning round, Rachel gasped "Sonny!"

"Hey Azimo! What the hell!" Finn shouted as the jock rushed away.

I heard him shout back "She's with you two! Must be a freak!"

"Finn, tell Miss Anderson we'll be a bit late okay," Rachel took my hand and pulled me towards the girls toilets, stopping to call to someone "Tina! A little help!" I dare not open my eyes for fear of whatever the searing cold liquid was that was on my face. Vaguely, I could hear Tina and Rachel chattering to ear other as they wiped the ice away. "Sonny, you can open your eyes now."

Opening my eyes I saw my face in the mirror, my hair soaked and remains of the blue ice encroaching on my skin. In my hand, my phone had managed to escape most of the liquid but I still wiped at the screen protectively as I spotted the reply from Chad: _My cast-mates are gloating so I fired 2 of them, I think they forgot about u, glad u like school, I wish u were here 2. Love u xxx_

"Azimo's a Neanderthal," Tina half-smiled apologetically as she began to remove the ice from my hair "Karofsky may be a jerk, but he has a heart, Azimo on the other hand..."

They used the hand-drier to dry out my hair and then we marched back to english. The teacher seemed to understand and we just sat down and sat through the lecture on classic literature.

The rest of the morning passed uneventfully and it was at lunch when I asked Rachel "So, where are we eating?"

"The choir room," she grinned as Kurt led the way to the wood floored room.

As the others sat down (minus Finn, Blaine and Mike) Rachel dragged me across the room to Mr Schuster "Mr Schu, my cousin would like to audition."

"Er sure, Rachel," Mr Schuster smiled "Blaine needs to audition too so you two can do a duet."

As if on queue, Blaine walked in flanked by Finn and Mike, Finn smiled apologetically "Sorry we're a bit late Mr Schu, Blaine got slushied on the way here."

"Those, ass-holes," Puck spat as Kurt rushed to throw his arms around Blaine.

Shrugging, Blaine sighed "No harm done, it was my favourite flavour."

"Blaine, can you do an audition duet with Sonny, for us?" Mr Schuster asked.

With a nod, Blaine winked at me "I know just the duet." He rushed over and whispered it in my ear, I giggled at him and nodded my assent before he hurried to give the sheet music to the pianist.

The introduction played out and I folded my arms to sing "Anything you can do,  
>I can do better.<br>I can do anything  
>Better than you."<br>"No, you can't," Blaine shook his head.  
>Cockily, I nodded my head "Yes, I can."<p>

"No, you can't."  
>"Yes, I can."<p>

"No, you can't."  
>"Yes, I can,<br>Yes, I can!" I cried wagging my finger at him,  
>Pointing arrogantly at himself, deliberately overplaying it, he declared "Anything you can be<br>I can be greater.  
>Sooner or later,<br>I'm greater than you."  
>"No, you're not!" I jumped up and down like a petulant child, matching his overacting<p>

With a raise of one eyebrow he sighed "Yes, I am."  
>"No, you're not."<p>

"Yes, I am."  
>This time I built it up louder "No, you're NOT!"<p>

"Yes, I am.  
>Yes, I am!" he grinned "I can shoot a partridge<br>With a single cartridge."  
>I just beamed back at him irritably "I can get a sparrow<br>With a bow and arrow."  
>"I can live on bread and cheese!" he retorted.<br>Sweetly, I batted my eyelashes at him "And only on that?"  
>"Yes," he nodded confidently.<br>Snorting, I turned away from him "So can a rat!"  
>"Any note you can reach<br>I can go higher," he took my arm and spun me round.

Cheekily I shook my head as the notes went higher "I can sing anything  
>Higher than you."<br>"No, you can't," he straightened up to try and get a better note.  
>"Yes, I can."<p>

"No, you can't."  
>"Yes, I can."<p>

"No, you can't."  
>"Yes, I can."<p>

"No, you can't."  
>"Yes, I can."<p>

"No, you can't," he lifted me in the air as if to punctuate the point.  
>Bracing myself on his shoulders, I leant closer to him so my face was only inches from his "Yes, I CAN!"<br>"How do you sing that high?" he asked, dropping me back down, lightly.

Irritably I snapped back "I'm a girl!" Then I began to sing "Anything you can buy  
>I can buy cheaper.<br>I can buy anything  
>Cheaper than you."<br>"Fifty cents?" he asked.  
>I grinned triumphantly "Forty cents!"<p>

"Thirty cents?" he turned to me defiantly  
>Putting my hands on my hips I exclaimed "Twenty cents!"<p>

"No, you can't!"  
>With a nod, I smirked "Yes, I can,<br>Yes, I can!"  
>"Anything you can say<br>I can say softer," Blaine pulled me into some sort of waltz and we danced about the room for the next verse.  
>I sniffed "I can say anything<br>Softer than you."  
>"No, you can't," leaning closer to me, he sung softly.<br>Once again, batting my eyelashes at him, I sung breathlessly "Yes, I can."

"No, you can't," he retorted softer still.  
>So quietly it was almost inaudible, I practically swooned in his arms "Yes, I can."<p>

"No, you can't."  
>"Yes, I can," I answered, leaning in close as if to kiss him and then shouting "YES, I CAN!"<br>Chucking me out of his arms as if in shock, Blaine straightened his clothes and sung proudly "I can drink my liquor  
>Faster than a flicker."<br>"I can drink it quicker  
>And get even sicker!" I followed him and matched his proud stance.<br>Turning to wag his finger at me, he told me "I can open any safe."  
>"Without bein' caught?" I put my finger to my cheek innocently.<br>He shrugged "Sure."  
>"That's what I thought," I snorted "You crook!"<br>With both hands on my shoulders, Blaine sang confidently "Any note you can hold  
>I can hold longer."<br>"I can hold any note  
>Longer than you," I stuck out my chin in defiance.<br>"No, you can't."  
>"Yes, I can." The notes got longer each time, building and building, beat by beat.<p>

"No, you can't."  
>"Yes, I can."<p>

"No, you can't."  
>"Yes, I can."<br>"Yes, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I," I built up the momentum.

He was still trying to sound confident even though he knew what was coming "No, you C-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-N'T-"  
>"CA-A-A-A-N!" I coughed out the last bit.<br>Eyes wide, he flung an arm around my shoulders and through his other arm wide "Yes, you ca-a-a-an!" Scratching his head he asked "Where do you hole all that air?"

"In my chest cavity," I replied."Anything you can wear  
>I can wear better.<br>In what you wear  
>I'd look better than you," I jabbed his chest to punctuate the point.<br>"In my coat?" he asked.  
>"In your vest!"<p>

"In my shoes?"  
>"In your hat!"<p>

"No, you can't!"  
>"Yes, I can<br>Yes, I CAN!"  
>"Anything you say<br>I can say faster," he replied irritably.  
>Shaking my head I retorted "I can say anything<br>Faster than you." Our speech was then babbled out so fast even we could have no sense of it.  
>He sighed "I can jump a hurdle."<br>"I can wear a girdle," I bowed into a low curtsey at our crowd.  
>Pulling at his jumper, he sung "I can knit a sweater."<br>"I can fill it better!" I stuck my tongue out at him.  
>As he puffed out his chest, Blaine pointed at himself "I can do most anything!"<br>"Can you bake a pie?" I tapped him on the shoulder.

He admitted "No."  
>"Neither can I," I stormed off at the realisation.<br>Pacing after me, he sung "Anything you can sing  
>I can sing sweeter."<br>"I can sing anything  
>Sweeter than you," I folded my arms and tapped my foot.<br>"No, you can't."  
>"Yes, I can."<p>

"No, you can't."  
>"Yes, I can."<p>

"No, you can't."  
>"Yes, I can."<p>

"No, you can't, can't, can't!"  
>"Yes, I can, can, can!"<p>

Finally, we harmonised "Yes, I can!"

"No, you can't!"

We finished back to back with each other as the rest of the show choir applauded. Mr Schuster laughed "Well, needless to say, you're both in."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for the review, I love to hear your thoughts so keep them coming, I want to warn you there's a lot of singing this chapter, mainly because I'm a bit short of plot ideas, so if you have any ideas put it in a review and if I like it I'll use it. I think my Chad is a bit off character but maybe he isn't himself without Sonny (everybody say aw) anywho, on with the story.**

**P.S. I apologize if you don't like Pink.**

I saw Chad's face flicker up onto the screen and grinned, once again checking the chair leant against my bedroom door to stop any unwanted intrusion "Hi Chad."

"Hi Sonny, you look beautiful even through a low quality web cam," he sighed, he was just dressed in a shirt and tie, telling me he'd only just got off set and my heart sank a little at the memory of _So Random_ "How are the randoms?"

Thinking for a second, he replied "Tawni got a movie deal, Nico and Grady are hosting their own game show and Zora is at Harvard I think."

"They're all okay then," I concluded, imagining them all in the prop house again "And how are things at the falls?"

As though he could sense my sadness, he reached out slightly with a smile "Same old, same old but I really miss you."

"I miss you too," I let my finger trace his jawline on the screen "Rachel is a complete _MacKenzie Falls _obsessive you know, her and her best friends, Kurt and Mercedes are having a Mac Falls fest this Friday, it's more than I can take."

He blinked and shook his head "I'm coming down to Ohio this weekend."

"No you're not!" I cried "I wouldn't be able to get out of the house to see you and besides that I don't want to cause a riot in Ohio, famous people don't just hang around here you know!"

Groaning, he frowned "I can't stand being away from you Sonny, I love you two much."

"We'll figure something out, I promise," I sighed, trying to hide the fact that I was close to tears "I love you, I have to go, its almost time for dinner and I don't want them to suspect anything, I need them to trust me."

With a sigh, he nodded "Talk to you soon."

"Of course," I replied, closing the window on my computer and feeling the tears that had been burning the back of my throat begin to flow down my cheeks. As I'd predicted, the dinner bell rang out over the house. I gasped back the tears, shut down my computer, clambered off my bed and fought my way out of my room and down the stairs to the dining room. When I entered the room, all three of them looked up at me, worry on their faces, I suddenly felt subconscious "What?"

Rising to her feet, Rachel spoke plainly "You've been crying."

"I..." I felt the tears come to my eyes as I rooted around in my head for an explanation, I settled on half-truths "I guess being away from home's getting to me."

Without a second of hesitation, she threw her arms around me "There is only one sure cure for homesickness." Her arms still wrapped around me she glanced over her shoulder to ask my uncles "Mercedes and Kurt for a sleepover in the basement?"

"Go for it honey, its not a school night," Harry said, grinning.

Pouting, Adam sighed "I didn't cook this pasta for it to go cold."

**CDC**SM**

We sat doing eachother's hair and make-up as Rachel's ipod shuffled a mix of show tunes (for her and Kurt), top 40 (for me) and rhythm and blues (for Mercedes). As we finished Mercedes's make-up, Rachel jumped up in her _Hannah Montana _pyjamas and announced "Singsong time! Sonny, you first."

"Oh no, no, no, I'm not going first," I waved my hands in dispute, grinning.

Rolling his eyes, Kurt grabbed Rachel's ipod "Fine, Rach and I will do a duet, then Mercedes can sprinkle her chocolate magic and you can do your thing." With a smile, he put the ipod back into the docking station and took the stage with Rachel.

Looking more soulful than I'd ever seen him, Kurt began "Nothing is so good it lasts eternally  
>Perfect situations must go wrong<br>But this has never yet prevented me  
>Wanting far too much for far too long.<br>Looking back I could have played it differently  
>Won a few more moments who can tell," he shrugged her, wandering out to take centre stage with Rachel still standing in the background, watching him as he continued "But it took time to understand the man<br>Now at least I know I know him well." Kurt shook his head and half chuckled "Wasn't it good?"

As she strolled forward, Rachel acted as though Kurt wasn't there "Oh so good!"  
>"Wasn't he fine?" he brought a little bit of sass into this but there was still sadness held in his blue eyes.<p>

Conveying all of the emotion through her eyes, she echoed "Oh so fine!"  
>"Isn't it madness?" he began, hugging himself subconsciously.<br>They both harmonised "He can't be mine?"  
>Once again shaking his head, Kurt pointed at the audience "But in the end he needs<br>A little bit more than me -  
>More security!"<br>"He needs his fantasy  
>And freedom," Rachel's voice was distant as she started at nothing.<br>Almost desperately, he sung "I know him so well."  
>"No one in your life is with you constantly," she told Mercedes and I as Kurt backed off to walk the back of the stage "No one is completely on your side<br>And though I move my world to be with him  
>Still the gap between us is too wide."<br>Still keeping to the back of the stage, Kurt sang "Looking back I could  
>Have played things<br>Some other way."  
>"Looking back I could<br>Have played it  
>Differently," the lead vocals were still Rachel's as she continued "Learned about the man<br>Before I fell!"  
>Shrugging, Kurt echoed "I was just a little<br>Careless maybe."  
>"But I was<br>Ever so much  
>Younger then<br>Now at least," Rachel pondered, barely moving as Kurt came up to stand back to back with her.  
>He sung the harmony as he did so "Now at least<br>I know him well."  
>"I know I know him well," both chimed as the chorus built itself up.<br>Rachel slid her hand into his "Wasn't it good?"

"Oh so good," Kurt nodded, sliding his fingers in hers without even catching her eye.  
>Tears beginning to come to her eyes, she shook her head "Wasn't he fine?"<p>

"Oh so fine," he nodded, his eyes brightening with the threat of tears too.  
>Both began to turn toward each other as Rachel sung "Isn't it madness?"<br>"He won't be mine?" they sung to each other now, the sound echoing around the basement "Didn't I know  
>How it would go?<br>If I knew from the start  
>Why am I falling apart?"<br>Her pristine voice cut off his long note with "Wasn't it good?  
>Wasn't he fine?"<br>"Isn't it madness," Kurt half-laughed to his best friend.  
>They both turned to us then, singing "He won't be mine?"<br>"But in the end he needs a  
>Little bit more than me -" the tears began to run down his face as he belted "More security!"<br>Rachel brought in the harmony "He needs his  
>Fantasy and freedom!"<br>"I know him so well," Kurt's voice cracked with emotion as he held the weak note "It took time to understand him."  
>They both paused for dramatic effect before finishing beautifully "I know him so well." Mercedes and I clapped eagerly as the two of them bowed, wiping their eyes.<p>

"God, look at us," Rachel chuckled "Getting all emotional over some song."

Already, Mercedes was up on the stage, mike in hand "Clear the stage, I've got a song I want to give my personal touch, hit it Kurt..." Chords I'd heard a million times before played from Rachel's ipod as Mercedes just stood and sung one of my favourite songs of all time. A song I never thought I'd hear Mercedes sing "I heard that you're settled down  
>That you found a girl and you're married now.<br>I heard that your dreams came true.  
>Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.<br>Old friend, why are you so shy?  
>Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.<br>I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<br>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
>That for me it isn't over<br>Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too<br>Don't forget me, I beg  
>"I'll remember", you said,<br>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead.  
>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,<br>Yeah.  
>You know how the time flies<br>Only yesterday it was the time of our lives  
>We were born and raised<br>In a summer haze  
>Bound by the surprise of our glory days<br>I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<br>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
>That for me it isn't over, yeah.<br>Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too<br>Don't forget me, I beg  
>"I'll remember", you said,<br>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead.  
>Nothing compares<br>No worries or cares  
>Regrets and mistakes<br>They are memories made.  
>Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?<br>Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too<br>Don't forget me, I beg  
>"I'll remember", you said,<br>Sometimes it lasts in love  
>But sometimes it hurts instead.<br>Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too<br>Don't forget me, I beg  
>"I'll remember", you said,<br>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead.  
>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead." We applauded and stood, as I tried not to gape at the awesomeness of Mercedes Jones.<p>

Rachel passed me the mike "You're up Sonny."

Awkwardly, I grabbed my guitar from its stand near the wall and set up the stage how I wanted it before sitting to play a song which I had really identified over the past week or so. Picturing Chad I sung softly "This is wrong but  
>I can't help but feel like<br>There ain't nothing more right babe." I closed my eyes and saw the first time I met Chad playing back in my head "Misty morning comes again and I can't  
>Help but wish I could see your face."<br>"And I knew from the first note played I'd be breaking all my rules to see you," my eyes flickered open and I smiled slightly at the thought of all the times I'd seen him with his fans "You smile that beautiful smile  
>And all the girls in the front row scream your name."<br>Shaking my head, I met Rachel's eyes and sighed "So dim that spotlight, tell me things like  
>I can't take my eyes off of you."<br>"I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl," I shrugged and half-smiled as I told Kurt desperately "Who's desperately in love with you  
>Give me a photograph to hang on my wall<br>Superstar."  
>That morning flashed in front of my eyes as I sung "Good morning loneliness<br>Comes around when I'm not dreaming about you."  
>"When my world wakes up today you'll be in another town," I pictured seeing Chad over the internet and how the hole in my stomach longed to be filled by being in his arms "And I knew when I saw your face I'd be<br>Counting down the ways to see you," and that gorgeous smile "And you smile that beautiful smile  
>And all the girls in the front row scream your name."<p>

"So dim that spotlight, tell me things like," the tears were coming again now "I can't take my eyes off of you  
>I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl<br>Who's desperately in love with you!" I saw Rachel's _MacKenzie Falls_ poster as Chad stared solefully from glossy captivity "Give me a photograph to hang on my wall  
>Superstar."<br>Shaking my head, I remembered Dakota Condor's party and Chad with his guitar and bandanna "You played in bars, you play guitar  
>And I'm invisible and everyone knows who you are!" flashback to the slushy on my first day "And you'll never see, you sing me to sleep<br>Every night from the radio," I actually did that, one night when I needed him so much, I played the MacKenzie Falls soundtrack with all his love songs on it "So dim that spotlight, tell me things like  
>I can't take my eyes off of you," once again I saw the nieve little girl from Wisconsin who stared at Chad Dylan Cooper with wide and unknowing eyes "I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl<br>Who's desperately in love with you  
>Give me a photograph to hang on my wall<br>Superstar," I shook my head as another tear trailed down my cheek "Sweet, sweet superstar  
>Superstar." And the applause blocked out my memories of Chad.<p>

**CDC**SM**

I chatted with Blaine as Mr Schuster scrawled a word on the chalk board: _Pink_.

"Er, Mr Schu," Puck raised an eyebrow at the Spanish teacher "It may have escaped your notice that there are straight guys in here who wouldn't be seen dead in pink."

Sighing, Kurt nodded "And gay guys who really can't work that colour."

"Not the colour pink guys," Mr Schuster grinned at us "The artist, a woman who was told that if she wanted to be famous she'd have to change everything she was to be famous and said screw that and took the pop world by storm! So your assignment this week is to find a Pink number we can perform in assembly."

Santana smirked "Puckerman, get your ass, over here, we've got a number to perform."

"Great," Mr Schuster looked kinda shocked but never the less moved aside to let Puck and Santana take the stage.

The familiar introduction echoed around the room and Santana sung "I guess I just lost my husband  
>I don't know where he went."<br>"So I'm gonna drink my money  
>I'm not gonna pay her rent," Puck pointed at Santana to punctuate the point.<br>Hands on her hips she raised her eye brows "I've got a brand new attitude,  
>And I'm gonna wear it tonight."<br>"I'm gonna get in trouble," he faced off with her as though it was a challenge.  
>Smirking, she just shrugged "I wanna start a fight."<br>"Na na na na na," the two of them inched closer as they sorta threatened each other "I wanna start a fight  
>Na na na na na<br>I wanna start a fight!" They rounded off and marched away to fist pump and face us as they belted "So,  
>So what I'm still a rock star<br>I got my rock moves  
>And I don't need you," they pointed at each other "And guess what<br>I'm havin more fun  
>And now that were done<br>I'm gonna show you tonight  
>I'm all right<br>I'm just fine  
>And you're a tool so<br>So what  
>I am a rock star<br>I got my rock moves  
>And I don't want you tonight."<br>"Unh Check my flow Uohhh," Santana shook her stuff before strutting forward to sing "The waiter just took my table  
>And gave it to Jessica Simps."<br>Pointing over his shoulder, Puck sung "I guess I'll go sit with drum boy  
>At least he'll know how to hit."<br>"What if this song's on the radio," Santana turned to Puck and looked threatening.  
>With a roll of his eyes, Puck laughed "Then somebody's gonna die! Haha."<br>"I'm going to get in trouble," she turned back to us to do the sassy head thing.  
>He walked forward to stand level with her "My ex will start a fight,<br>Na na na na."  
>"He's gonna to start a fight," she sung, cocking her hip "Na na na na."<br>They both pumped their fists with the beat "We're all gonna get in a fight!"  
>"So," they began to jump up and down, keeping their fists pumping as they sung "So what I'm still a rock star<br>I got my rock moves  
>And I don't need you<br>And guess what  
>I'm havin more fun<br>And now that were done  
>I'm gonna show you tonight<br>I'm all right  
>I'm just fine<br>And you're a tool so  
>So what<br>I am a rock star  
>I got my rock moves<br>And I don't want you tonight."  
>Puck moved in-between the chairs to get us all on our feet as Santana kept on singing "You weren't there<br>You never were  
>You want it all but that's not fair<br>I gave you life  
>I gave my all<br>You weren't there, you let me fall."  
>"So, so what I'm still a rock star," we were all singing now, I was rocking out with Artie as we all danced "I got my rock moves<br>And I don't need you  
>And guess what<br>I'm havin more fun  
>And now that were done<br>I'm gonna show you tonight  
>I'm alright<br>I'm just fine  
>And you're a tool so<br>So what  
>I am a rock star<br>I got my rock moves  
>And I don't want you tonight," about a dozen different harmonies rang out as Mr Schuster smiled at us. Finn's dancing was pretty terrible but Mike, Tina, Brittany and Kurt made up for that "No no<br>No no, I don't want you tonight  
>You weren't there<br>I'm gonna show you tonight  
>I'm alright<br>I'm just fine  
>And you're a tool so<br>So what  
>I am a rock star<br>I got my rock moves  
>And I don't want you tonight."<p>

Cheers rang out for a while before we all stopped to let Santana sing "Ba da da da pffftt." We all laughed as the music finished.

"You know," Blaine flung an arm around Kurt's shoulders "I can do a killer version of Raise Your Glass, you know."

Nodding Kurt replied "We certainly do, but it didn't win regionals now did it?"

"That's not fair we were up against you lot, I didn't have a chance," Blaine grinned, then kissed his boyfriends cheek.

For a minute or so, I blocked out the chatter of my new group of friends to text Chad: _Our glee project is P!nk this week._

Within minutes, Chad's reply popped up: _Oh I really love Glitter in the Air, its one of my fav songs._

_Mine 2 I don't think I cud pull it off tho_ I replied.

Once again, Chad's reply was instantaneous: _U so cud, Ur amazing_

Smiling I sighed and texted back my reply: _Ur kinda obligated 2 say that_

_Even Tawni says so_

_I gotta go, luv u_

_Luv u more_

**CDC**SM**

It was the next day, Rachel, Mercedes and I were set up at the auditorium and the rest of the glee club was sat in the audience, ready for our number. I nodded at the band, the piano music began to play and I turned to the rest of the club "Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?"  
>"Closed your eyes and trusted, just trusted?" Rachel held Finn's gave with a sad smile.<br>Mercedes cupped her hands and stared into her empty palms with wonder "Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air?"  
>"Have you ever looked fear in the face and said..." I began.<p>

Softly, the three of us stood in formation, me in the middle "I just don't care."  
>"It's only half past the point of no return," I shook my head and saw the chat show when the host called Chad and I out on our feelings, played back in my head.<br>"The tip of the iceberg," Rachel walked out to the front of one side of the stage.  
>Mirroring her, Mercedes wandered out to the other side of the stage "The sun before the burn."<br>"The thunder before the lightning," Rachel threw her head back as if embracing the rain.  
>Mercedes spread her arms wide "The breath before the phrase."<br>"Have you ever felt this way?" I asked them, genuinely and with real honesty "Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone?"  
>As she hugged herself, Rachel closed her eyes "You're whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone."<br>"Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry?" Mercedes sat on the edge of the stage, swinging her legs and smiling sadly at the artificial memory.  
>My mind flickered back to the first time I saw Chad, the first time he deceived me "Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside?"<br>"It's only half past the point of oblivion," Mercedes shook her head.  
>Gripping at the necklace she wore, Rachel sang "The hourglass on the table."<br>"The walk before the run," I wandered closer to the front of the stage, teetering on the edge of the stage as I gasped at the drop from the platform to the floor.  
>Rachel danced something like ballet along her edge of the table "The breath before the kiss."<br>"And the fear before the flames," Mercedes lifted up her hand to wipe away a tear.  
>I stared at the floor for a second or so before I let my head to snap up and meet someone's eyes, it happened to be Blaine's "Have you ever felt this way?"<br>"La La La La La La La La," all three of us held someone's gaze for a second as we all continued into the bridge "There you are, sitting in the garden  
>Clutching my coffee,<br>Calling me sugar."  
>Holding my arms wide I belted with tears in my eyes and images of Chad flashing through my mind "You called me sugar."<br>"Have you ever wished for an endless night?" Mercedes sung softly.  
>Throwing her arms wide and her head to the sky again "Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight?"<br>"Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself will it ever get better than tonight?" I finished, breathlessly.  
>The three of us broke the last note as we turned to walk to the back of the stage "Tonight."<p>

A stunned and enthusiastic applause echoed around the auditorium as the music drew to a close. Mr Schuster shook his head and smiled "Wow girls, that was really beautiful, it's not really assembly material but hold onto that for sectionals."

As we walked out to the car park, Kurt passed me back my video camera "I got it, you were brilliant, by the way."

"Thanks, I love that song."

"Ditto," he replied, scurrying off with Blaine.

**CDC**SM**

"I'm just sending it now," I told him, watching his face on the screen as he watched the video of us singing _Glitter in the Air_. As it finished I asked "So? What do you think?"

He turned his blue eyes on me, smiling "Okay, you're just not allowed to be that talented, it's not fair on the rest of the world."

"Chad Dylan Cooper don't you dare lie to me," I folded my arms and raised my eyebrows.

Shaking his head, Chad sighed "I'm not lying... Oh you have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now!"

"I do, trust me," I groaned, before asking "So what do you think of Mercedes and Rachel?"

With mock shock, he blinked "There were other people in that video besides you, I didn't notice!"

"Chad," I said warningly, even though I smiled.

He chuckled "Okay, okay, they were great too, not as good as you but good all the same. Where is Rachel now?"

"Oh, she's round at Finn's, Blaine's there too I think," I replied.

Frowning, he shook his head "Blaine?"

"Kurt's boyfriend," I told him, fiddling with a strand of my hair "They're all coming back here later, to the basement for their "Friday night _MacKenzie Falls_ fest" that's Finn, Blaine, Puck, Mercedes, Kurt and Rachel."

Though there was vague sadness in his eyes, Chad grinned "Ooh, a festival of me, can I come?"

"No, you know I can't have them finding out about you!" I cried.

He sighed "Yep, I do. God knows Sonny! I need you!"

The doorbell rang behind me and I sighed "That'll be Mercedes, I gotta go, bye."

"Bye," he smiled sadly as I shut down my computer.

Uncle Adam's voice called me down and I leapt up and hurried to meet Mercedes. We waited in the basement and talked about nothing until the others turned up. When they did, Kurt took the stage "While we're waiting for the god that is Chad Dylan Cooper to grace our lives this week" - they all cheered - "Puck, Finn and I have a little number prepared for the Pink project, it's not assembly material but we worked hard on it so we thought we'd perform it for you guys." With that, the backing began to play and the three of them took the stage.

Puck was curled up in the centre of the stage as he began to sing "Mama please stop cryin'  
>I can't stand the sound<br>Your pain is painful and it's  
>Tearing me down<br>I hear glasses breaking  
>As I sit up in my bed<br>I told God you didn't mean  
>Those nasty things you said."<br>"You fight about money," Kurt was leant against a wall, his eyes on Finn "'Bout me and my brother  
>And this I come home to<br>This is my shelter."  
>Slowly, Finn walked over to Kurt and flung an arm around his shoulders "It ain't easy, growin' up in WW3<br>Never knowin' what love could be  
>You'll see, I don't want love to destroy me<br>Like it has done my family."  
>"Can we work it out," they all sung now, facing us as they did so "Can we be a family<br>I promise I'll be better  
>Mommy I'll do anything<br>Can we work it out  
>Can we be a family<br>I promise I'll be better  
>Daddy please don't leave."<br>Leaving Kurt to sink to the floor in pretend tears, Finn rushed to the front of the stage and asked passionately "Daddy please stop yelling  
>I can't stand the sound<br>Make mama stop cryin'  
>'Cause I need you around."<br>"My mama she loves you," Puck got to his feet weakly, glancing at Kurt as he did so "No matter what she says it's true  
>I know that she hurts you<br>But remember I love you too!"  
>Kurt lifted his head from his hands to look up at Blaine "I ran away today, ran from the noise<br>Ran away!"

"Ran away!" Puck and Finn echoed.  
>Jumping to his feet, Kurt stumbled to the front of the stage "Don't wanna go back to that place<br>But don't have no choice, no way."  
>"It ain't easy, growin' up in WW3," all three of them were stood now, facing the crowd and singing in unison "Never knowin' what love could be<br>But I've seen, I don't want love to destroy me  
>Like it did my family," they walked closer together "Can we work it out<br>Can we be a family  
>I promise I'll be better<br>Mommy I'll do anything  
>Can we work it out<br>Can we be a family  
>I promise I'll be better<br>Daddy please don't leave."  
>Kurt hugged himself and smiled weakly "In our family portrait<br>We look pretty happy  
>Let's play pretend, let's act like it<br>Comes naturally."  
>Shaking his head violently, Finn stumbled over his words "I don't wanna have to split the holidays I don't want two addresses<br>I don't want a stepbrother anyways  
>And I don't want my mom to have to change her last name!"<br>"In our family portrait," they all chanted robotically "We look pretty happy  
>We look pretty normal<br>Let's go back to that  
>In our family portrait<br>We look pretty happy  
>Let's play pretend, let's act like it<br>Comes naturally."  
>Puck looked like he was close to tears "Mama'll be nicer<br>I'll be so much better  
>I'll tell my brother<br>I won't spill the milk at dinner."  
>"I'll be so much better," Kurt sniffed "I'll do everything right<br>I'll be your little boy forever  
>I'll go to sleep at night."<br>Still shaking his head, Finn begged "Daddy don't leave... daddy don't leave."

We sat in a sort of stunned silence for a while before Rachel whimpered "Oh Finn, was your home really like that."

"Nah," he shrugged, hopping down from the stage to fling an arm around Rachel "My parents never fought, my mum just doesn't do the whole bumpy ride relationship thing."

As Blaine helped him from the stage, Kurt added "And before you ask, Blaine, the same goes for me and my dad."

"What about Puck?" I said quietly.

Without looking at any of us, Puck walked from the stage and half-smiled matter-of-factly "My dad was an ass hole."

It didn't answer my question but I let it go and sat down with the others for _MacKenzie Falls_. The episode was the same old dramatic unrequited love and complicated family problems as it always is but I found myself imagining myself in Chloe's shoes... okay, so I'd been in Chloe's shoes. Now I was mouthing Chloe's lines, knowing what she was thinking and feeling what she was feeling, it was a weird sensation. Once again MacKenzie and Chloe's chance to be together was thwarted by Penelope and I felt the tears run down my face as my heart broke a little. And then it was over and I could return to the real world, a world were Chad was further from me then he'd ever been before. I wasn't sure I liked this world.

**CDC**SM**

"And now the New Directions with Perfect by P ! N K," Principle Figgins spoke to the students gathered in the hall "Give it up for the New Directions."

Some weak applause echoed around the hall as the curtain went up. Quinn was stood in the centre of the stage on her own, a single spotlight lighting her as she sung softly "Made a wrong turn, Once or twice."  
>"Dug my way out, Blood and fire," a spotlight lit Artie as he sat there to the left and behind Quinn.<br>Another spotlight lit Tina and Mike as they stood hand in hand and she sang "Bad decisions, That's all right."  
>"Welcome to my silly life," the four of them sang, though Mike kept his voice down.<br>Kurt's spotlight lit up and he sang "Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood."  
>"Miss "no way, it's all good", It didn't slow me down," Rachel's was next.<br>The next was Blaine's spotlight for his line "Mistaken, Always second guessing."  
>"Under estimated, Look, I'm still around," all three of them sang.<br>Then the stage lit up, revealing the rest of the glee club as we all sang began to dance, telling the audience in desperation "Pretty, pretty please  
>Don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like your less than, less than perfect.  
>Pretty, pretty please<br>If you ever, ever feel  
>Like your nothing<br>You're more than perfect to me." We'd had to change the lyrics to make it school appropriate but the message was still there.  
>"You're so mean," Brittany was rolled to the front, sat on Artie's lap.<br>All the rest of the club had paired off but Santana stood on her own at the edge of the stage as she sung "When you talk, About yourself, You are wrong."  
>"Change the voices, In your head," I edged towards Santana, holding pinkies with Quinn.<br>Brittany, Artie, Quinn and I all sang "Make them like you Instead."  
>"So complicated," Sam walked up to the front of his stage with his arm around Mercedes as she sang this.<br>Squeezing her shoulders, Sam half-smiled "Look happy, You'll make it!"  
>"Filled with so much hatred," Lauren walked up to the front, holding Puck's hand.<br>Charmingly, Puck spun her round "Such a tired game."  
>"It's enough, I've done all I can think of," Santana walked across in front of the line of Glee clubbers which had formed along the front of the stage to kneel in front of Brittany "Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same."<p>

As Brittany hopped up and into Santana's arms, the rest of us joined hands to sing "Oh pretty, pretty please  
>Don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like your less than less than perfect.  
>Pretty, pretty please<br>If you ever, ever feel  
>Like your nothing<br>You're more than perfect to me."  
>"The whole world stares so I swallow the fear," most of the club backed off but Quinn stayed with Artie as he rapped "The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer.<br>So cool in line and we try, try, try,  
>But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time.<br>Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere  
>They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair<br>We change ourselves and we do it all the time."  
>Quinn and Artie sang to each other "Why do we do that? Why do I do that?"<br>"Why do I do that?" Quinn looked out at the crowd as if she'd asked them.  
>"Yeah, Ohh pretty pretty please, Ohh," Mercedes sung in the background with Sam as the rest of us sung the leads.<br>"Pretty, pretty please  
>Don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like your less than less than perfect.  
>Pretty, pretty please<br>If you ever, ever feel  
>Like your nothing<br>You're more than perfect to me.  
>You're perfect, You're perfect<br>Pretty, pretty please  
>Don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like your less than less than perfect.  
>Pretty, pretty please<br>If you ever, ever feel  
>Like your nothing<br>You're more than perfect to me."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for the review. This chapter also has a lot of singing but I'm hyped up on the music at the moment, so please forgive me. It always takes quite a long time to update but the longer it takes me to upload the next chapter, the longer that chapter will be.**

I sat there as Kurt and Mercedes gushed about Mackenzie Falls and the gorgeousness of Chad Dylan Cooper, it would have been almost funny, if it didn't make my heart ache for Chad's hand in mine. Without thinking about it, I texted: _I miss u_

Like clockwork his reply beeped into my inbox: _miss u more_

With that Mr Schuster called the choir room to order "Right, now we're gonna take a break from preparing for sectionals and before you kill me Rachel, it's to put on the New Directions musical this year, which is, drumroll please Finn..." -Finn obliged- "Cats."

"Are you kidding?" Puck asked "Isn't that like totally gay?"

Rolling his eyes, Kurt said "I resent that."

"Will my cat need to audition?" Brittany spoke in her usual wistful tone.

As the rest of the club babbled away, Mr Schuster cried "All right guys, all right! Now listen! Miss Pilsbury is constantly telling me that you're all so talented, well Cats has at least twenty lead rolls, it's the perfect show for us. So casting, Rachel..."

"Well obviously, I'll be singing memory, one of the greatest songs of all time and a personal speciality of mine," Rachel interrupted the Spanish teacher.

Rubbing his temples, Mr Schuster replied "Actually Rachel, Grizzabella's a really small part, so Rachel you'll be playing Bombalurina. Blaine, you'll be Munkustrap. Finn you'll be Mungojerrie. Kurt you'll be Skimbleshanks. Puck, the Rum Tum Tugger..."

"The what?"

"I'll explain later Puck. Moving on, Quinn, Demeter. Mercedes, Grizzabella."

"Hold up Mr Schu, you ain't saddling me with any small part!"

"Look Mercedes, I'm sorry but memory's a hard song to sing plus it's just about the only part that doesn't have any dancing, well apart from Gus, so I need you to take this."

"Fine, but it better be a hell of a song."

"Right, Artie, you'll be Gus. Sam, Macavity. Sonny, Rumpleteazer, you'll need to walk on the choreography with Finn and Mike for your number. Santana, Jellylorum. Tina, Jemina. Lauren, Jennyanydots. Mike, the magical Mr Mistofflees. Brittany, Victoria. Now any of you who know the show will realise we still have some other parts to cast so, Jesse St James will be stepping in as Old Deuteronomy. A couple of Blaine's old friends, Wes and Dave will be playing Alonzo and Pouncival. I'll be Bustopher Jones, Miss Pilsbury will be Cassandra, Coach Bieste will be Etcetera and Shelby will be Electra. There are other parts we've missed too but we can live without them. So, the scripts are on the piano, get rehearsing."

**CDC**SM** 

"Are you blind when you're born?" Blaine was sat on the stage as the spotlight flashed onto him and then off again.  
>Quinn was laid against the set as she sang the next line "Can you see in the dark?"<br>"Can you look at a king?" Kurt was crouched in a corner, observing the audience from a hunter's stance.  
>Artie was sat in his chair off to the side "Would you sit on his throne?"<br>"Can you say of your bite that it's worse than your bark?" Puck sneered as he hung from the top of the set.  
>Strutting across the stage, Wes sung "Are you cock of the walk."<br>"When you're walking alone?" Shelby leapt down to stand with him.  
>"Because jellicles are and jellicles do," all of the cast who were on stage hopped into a formation and danced through the choreography, singing "Jellicles do and jellicles would<br>Jellicles would and jellicles can  
>Jellicles can and jellicles do."<br>They all scurried off to sides of the stage and Santana danced into centre stage "When you fall on your head, do you land on your feet?"  
>"Are you tense when you sense there's a storm in the air?" Sam hissed then hurried off stage.<br>With a practised movement, Tina sung "Can you find your way blind when you're lost in the street?"  
>"Do you know how to go to the heaviside layer?" Jesse lifted his arms to the sky as he sang deeply.<br>Then, once again, they all rushed into formation with the chorus "Because jellicles can and jellicles do  
>Jellicles do and jellicles can<br>Jellicles can and jellicles do  
>Jellicles do and jellicles can<br>Jellicles can and jellicles do."  
>"Can you ride on a broomstick to places far distant?" Lauren didn't look at all amused.<br>Though Lauren continued, Brittany joined in this time round "Familiar with candle."  
>"With book, and with bell?" Shelby spun with the line.<br>Rachel grinned as she sung "Were you Whittington's friend?"  
>"The Pied Piper's assistant?" Mike pulled off his choreography perfectly.<br>Mr Schuster belted "Have you been an alumnus of heaven and hell?"  
>"Are you mean like a minx?" Finn crouched down on the stage, awkwardly.<br>This time, it was my turn, I rushed to crouch next to Finn "Are you lean like a lynx?"  
>"Are you keen to be seen when you're smelling a rat?" Coach Bieste was sat on the set.<br>Hurrying onto the stage, Miss Pilsbury swooped up with arms to the sky "Were you there when the Pharaohs commissioned the Sphinx?"  
>"If you were, and you are, you're a jellicle cat," they all rushed into formation again "Jellicle songs for jellicle cats<br>Jellicle songs for jellicle cats  
>Jellicle songs for jellicle cats<br>Jellicle songs for jellicle cats  
>Jellicle songs for jellicle cats." Now the less talented dancers backed off to the side and let the better dancers centre as they all sung "We can dive through the air like a flying trapeze<br>We can turn double somersaults, bounce on a tire  
>We can run up a wall, we can swing through the trees<br>We can balance on bars, we can walk on a wire." They all rushed into formation again "Jellicles can and jellicles do  
>Jellicles can and jellicles do<br>Jellicles can and jellicles do  
>Jellicles can and jellicles do<br>Jellicle songs for jellicle cats  
>Jellicle songs for jellicle cats<br>Jellicle songs for jellicle cats  
>Jellicle songs for jellicle cats."<br>Together they stood in choir formation for the girls to sing "Can you sing at the same time in more than one key?  
>Duets by Rossini."<br>"And waltzes by Strauss?" the lads took over "And can you (as cats do) begin with a 'C'?"

Shelby hit a high C to punctuate the point before they all struck up "That always triumphantly brings down the house?  
>Jellicle cats are queens of the nights<br>Singing at astronomical heights  
>Handling pieces from The Messiah<br>Hallelujah, angelical Choir  
>Jellicle cats are queens of the nights<br>Singing at astronomical heights  
>Handling pieces from The Messiah<br>Hallelujah, angelical Choir." The music slowed and they all put a hand over their hearts as they carried on in church choir style "The mystical divinity of unashamed felinity  
>Round the cathedral rang 'Vivat'<br>Life to the everlasting cat!" All of their heads snapped forward as they stage whispered "Feline, fearless, faithful and true  
>To others who do-what..." A mad rush of dancing ensued to the tune of "Jellicles do and jellicles can<br>Jellicles can and jellicles do  
>Jellicle cats sing jellicle chants<br>Jellicles old and jellicles new  
>Jellicle song and jellicle dance<br>Jellicle songs for jellicle cats  
>Jellicle songs for jellicle cats<br>Jellicle songs for jellicle cats  
>Jellicle songs for jellicle cats." Then they crept towards the front of the stage, half-singing, half-whispering "Practical cats, dramatical cats<br>Pragmatical cats, fanatical cats  
>Oratorical cats, Delphicoracle cats<br>Skeptical cats, Dispeptical cats  
>Romantical cats, Pedantical cats<br>Critical and parasitical cats  
>Allegorical cats, metaphorical cats<br>Statistical cats and mystical cats  
>Political cats, hypocritical cats<br>Clerical cats, hysterical cats  
>Cynical cats, rabbinical cats." It went up a key and the choreography continued "Jellicle songs for jellicle cats<br>Jellicle songs for jellicle cats  
>Jellicle songs for jellicle cats<br>Jellicle songs for jellicle cats  
>Jellicle songs for jellicle cats."<br>Artie rolled forward from his corner to the front of the stage to point out into the audience "There's a man over there with a look of surprise  
>As much as to say well now how about that?"<br>"Do I actually see with my own very eyes," Blaine scuttled up to Artie's side "A man who's not heard of a jellicle cat?"

With that, Mr Schuster stepped out of formation to cry "We'll leave that number there for now guys, it was really good, some of you need to free up a bit, stop thinking about not looking like an idiot all right!" We all relaxed a bit and I hopped down from my stand on the set to stand with the rest of the New Directions as Mr Schuster carried on "I think what a lot of you aren't getting yet is that this cast has to be a family."

"How's that work Mr Schu?" asked Tina, hand in hand with Mike "We don't even have characters."

Shaking his head, the Spanish teacher sighed "Sit down, you just don't seem to be getting it." So we did, we all sat in the audience as he stood on the stage to say "Let's start with Old Deuteronomy, shall we? Get up here Jesse." The boy got up from his seat and strolled up to stand with Mr Schuster as the teacher carried on "Now Jesse here is the head of the tribe, as far as I'm concerned he has three siblings, Artie (Gus), Mercedes (Grizzabella) and Me (Bustopher Jones). You two come and stand with your brother." They obliged. "Jesse here, also has five children, that's Blaine (Munkustrap), Kurt (Skimbleshanks), Puck (The Rum Tum Tugger), Mike (Mr Mistofflees) and Tina (Jemina)."

As those called scuttled up to stand with Jesse, Santana sniggered "About a thousand jokes about incest just ran through my head."

"Moving on, Artie also has kids here Santana (Jellylorum), Shelby (Electra) and Coach Bieste (Etcetera). I am currently married to Lauren, sorry Lauren (Jennyanydots) and we have two daughters, Brittany (Victoria) and Miss Pilsbury (Cassandra). Mercedes over here has two daughters, Rachel (Bombalurina) and Quinn (Demeter) but of course, somewhere down the line, Mercedes has been exiled from the tribe but that doesn't mean her daughters despise her quite as much as they pretend to. Now Sonny (Rumpleteazer) and Finn (Mungojerry) are Quinn's children but their father is one Sam (Macavity) which means she is rarely trusted when it comes to him. That leaves Wes (Alonzo) and David (Pouncival) who are the sons of Santana." I scrambled up onto the stage to stand with Quinn and Finn and I looked around at my "family" before Mr Schuster said "Every single one of you would do anything for your family. Blaine, you're the hier when it comes to leading the tribe so you do your best to protect them, Jesse's not as young as he used to be and you've taken on many of the responsibilities that your father used to have. Puck you're the tribe's heart throb, all the girls here are madly in love with you, even your own sister... look you're cats I don't think you consider these things. Santana, you basically work as Artie's nurse maid or at least you take responsibility for him. Are you beginning to get this?"

We all nodded, mostly so that he'd let us go, he sighed "All right, for the next week, I want you all to act with those family ties. That means Finn and Sonny, you two are inseparable, Blaine take care of the others, Rachel, flirt shamelessly and take care of Quinn, are you getting this?"

"But Mr Schu!" exclaimed Mercedes "You're asking us all to put our social lives and relationships on hold!"

Shaking his head, Mr Schuster replied "Nothing drastic, just keep your characters in mind when you're going about your daily lives. You can all go now."

So we did.

**CDC**SM**

As I sat there in my room, I tried to ignore the awkwardness of the situation, I didn't really know Finn that well and we didn't have much in common, the result of that was talking about Rachel. We'd even given up that now and instead had some classic rock playing on the radio. Finn was rocking out, it was actually quite funny.

Eventually I switched the music off and sighed "Why don't we go down to the basement and work on our number for the show."

"Yeah sure," he shrugged. We looped Rachel in as a critic, partly because we respected her opinion, partly because we knew she was feeling left out and partly because we enjoyed her company. She set the backing track going and Finn began "Mungojerrie."  
>"And Rumpleteazer," I jumped out in front of him, beaming.<br>In sync with each other we leant to opposite sides "We're a notorious couple of cats  
>As knockabout clowns, quick change comedians<br>Tight-rope walkers and acrobats."  
>"We have an extensive reputation," I nodded smugly, strolling off to one side.<br>Finn scuttled after me "We make our home in Victoria Grove."  
>"That is merely our centre of operation<br>For we are incurably given to rove!" we both rushed off to the centre of the stage again.  
>I stood tall and then bowed "We are very well known in Cornwall Gardens!"<br>"In Launceston Place," Finn mirrored me.  
>Straightening slowly, I threw my arms wide " And in Kensington Square."<br>"We have really a little more reputation," we both sung as Finn stood to lift me on to his shoulder "Than a couple of cats can very well bear!"  
>As Finn set me down, I sang "If the area window is found ajar."<br>"Or the basement looks like a field of war," he crouched into a fighting stance "If a tile or two comes loose on the roof."  
>Grinning I slid underneath him on my tummy to prop myself up on my elbows "Which presently fails to be waterproof."<br>"If the drawers are pulled out from bedroom chests," Finn stood to lift me up and swing me from side to side as if he was looking for something while we both chorused "And you can't find one of your winter vests."  
>Kicking him off so he would put me down, I sang with my chin up "If after supper one of the girls<br>Suddenly misses her Woolworth pearls."  
>"Then the family will say, "It's that horrible cat!" we chimed, beaming at each other.<br>Finn pointed at himself ""It was Mungojerrie."  
>""Or Rumpleteazer!"" I put a hand on my hip and pointed, with the other hand, at my head.<br>We both then turned to the audience (well, Rachel) and sang "And most of the time they leave it at that!

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer have a very unusual gift of the gab!"  
>"We are highly efficient cat burglars as well," Finn piggybacked me as he sung.<p>

I reached out into the air in front of me as if to grab something "And remarkably smart at the smash and grab,  
>We make our home in Victoria Grove"<br>Setting my back down again, Finn declared "We have no regular occupation."  
>"We are plausible fellows who like to engage," we both leant into each other to chorus "A friendly policeman in conversation,<br>When the family assembles for Sunday dinner  
>Their minds made up that they won't get thinner..."<br>With Finn's words we knelt down onto our knees "On Argentine joint..."  
>"Potatoes and greens," we shimmied closer to the ground as I sung.<br>"Then the cook will appear from behind the scenes," we leapt back into a sitting position as though we'd been hit.  
>Together we reached up to the sky in mock-despair as Finn whimpered "And say in a voice that is broken with sorrow..."<br>""I'm afraid you must wait and have dinner tomorrow," I put the back of my hand to my forehead with the shame of it all "For the joint has gone from the oven like that!""  
>Then we paused to grin at each other "Then the family will say, "It's that horrible cat!"<br>""It was Mungojerrie," he leapt to his feet cockily.  
>I came up through his legs and hopped up in front of him ""Or Rumpleteazer!""<br>"And most of the time they leave it at that," Finn lifted me onto his shoulders as we both chimed "Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer have a wonderful way  
>Of working together!"<br>I hopped down to run to the front of the stage "And some of the time you would say it was luck!"  
>"And some of the time you would say it was weather," Finn took my hand and spun me under his arm.<br>Taking my by the waist he flung my up in the air and I thanked god for my dance lessons, as I spun in the air and landed, while we sung "We go through the house like a hurricane  
>And no sober person could take his oath!"<br>"Was it Mungojerrie?" he winked at Rachel.  
>Dizzily, I pointed at myself "Or Rumpleteazer?"<br>"Or could you have sworn that it mightn't be both?" we chorused.  
>Finn led us in a half stumbling leap-walk "And when you hear a dining room smash."<br>"Or up from the pantry there comes a loud crash," we both leant back on our right legs and shook our hands in the air as I sung the line.  
>Then we paused to tip-toe to the far corner of the front of the stage as Finn sung quietly "Or down from the library there comes a loud ping..."<br>"From a vase that was commonly said to be Ming," I said, pronouncing each syllable carefully.  
>Cringing, we looked at each other in silence before we both said quietly "Then the family will say: "Now which was which cat?"<br>"It was," Finn spoke as he stood up straight, before singing "Mungojerrie."

I stood up next to him "*AND* Rumpleteazer!""  
>"And there's nothing at all to be done about that!" I leapt into his arms and we sung loudly.<p>

**CDC**SM**

Finn had gone home and I had shut myself in my room with my laptop. My heart leapt as Chad's face flashed onto the screen. Grinning at me, he said "Hi Sonny."

"Hi Chad," I replied, instantly relaxing as I did.

With that signature smile, he sighed "You look beautiful today, my Rumpleteazer."

"Oh, god," I cringed "Chad it's terrible, there's no way the New Directions can pull this musical off."

"Well, why don't you tell your show choir coach that, oh, what's his name?" he snapped his fingers as he tried to summon the name to memory.

I told him "Mr Schu."

"Yeah, that's the one, why don't you just tell him that you don't think it's working?" he asked.

Shrugging, I answered "I'm not sure I have enough authority yet, I mean I've been here, like, a month!"

"You can still give it a go," he suggested "Your opinion matters, Sonny, you know that."

I blushed at that, he could just warm me up inside sometimes "I miss you."

"I miss you too," he sighed "Look, you need to put _a_ musical on, just so I can come and watch it."

With a roll of my eyes I asked "And what musical would that be?"

There was an awkward pause then before he said "Why don't you write one?"

**CDC**SM**

I took a deep breath and strolled into the choir room "Mr Schu?"

"Oh, hi Sonny," he smiled, glancing up, from the sheet music he was juggling, only for a second. Sat in the far corner, strumming away at a guitar, Blaine looked up at me too.

Swallowing, I told him "Cats just isn't working Mr Schu, you're trying to put on a dance musical with a show choir with at least three people who just can't dance."

"You're right," Mr Schuster admitted "But I think these kids need a musical, and I can't think of another one that would work for us."

"I know one," I picked up the whiteboard marker and wrote in big letters: _Loser Like Me_

Stunned, he gasped "You want to write one?"

"Yeah, using a couple of the original songs that you guys wrote and then a few of mine," I nodded.

"I'll help," Blaine got to his feet "I've always wanted to write a musical."

Nodding slowly, Mr Schuster replied "Okay."

_Chad, it's on_

_I told you, you could do it_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks for the comments, keep 'em coming. I'm gonna write this like a script because I wanna get across the musical that Sonny and Blaine write. Sonny is directing it so she's not actually in it. I know it took me like forever to update but, be fair, it is a whole musical. All the songs are either Darren Criss or Demi Lavato/Camp Rock, apart from the fifth one which is called Magnolia Wine and is by Charlene Kaye but Darren Criss was in the video. Anyway enjoy...**

_**Cast List**_

Artie...Marcus

Blaine...Harry

Brittany...Sarah

Coach Bieste...Principle Harper

Dave...Ryan

Finn...Billy

Jesse...David

Kurt...Jack

Lauren...Jessica

Mercedes...Louise

Mike...Henry

Miss Pilsbury...Miss Evelyn

Mr Schuster...Mr White

Puck...Corey

Quinn...Harmony

Rachel...Carol

Sam...Charlie

Santana...Maria

Tina...Nora

Wes...Derrick

**Act One**

**Scene One**

_Lights go up and Carol walks on stage_

**Carol**: New school, new start, things are gonna be different this time, honest they are, cause... _Last year's old news  
>I'm breaking out my six-string<br>And playing from my heart  
>It's not deja vu<br>'Cause it's another school and  
>That's how this chapter starts...<em>  
><strong>Harmony<strong>: Hey, are you the new girl? I'm Harmony, I'm gonna show you around. Maria, Sarah, get over here!

**Maria**: We run this school.

**Sarah**: One, two, three, four  
><strong>Harmony, Maria and Sarah<strong>: _I'm gonna run so fast till I can't breathe  
>Come along and follow me<br>Let's make some noise like we never did before_  
><strong>Carol, Harmony, Harry, Maria, Corey, Sarah and Billy<strong>:_It's a brand new day  
><em>**Everyone else:** _Don't you see me  
><em>**Carol, Harmony, Harry, Maria, Corey, Sarah and Billy**: _Changing up my ways  
><em>**Everyone else: **_So completely?  
><em>**Carol, Harmony, Harry, Maria, Corey, Sarah and Billy**_: __This time I'm gonna sing and you're gonna hear it  
><em>_This time I'm gonna show you that I got the spirit  
><em>_It's a brand new day  
>And I'm feeling good<br>And I'm feeling good_  
><strong>Harmony<strong>: So that's us for you, just a few pointers.

**Sarah**: Cheer for the team.

**Maria**: Date a football player.

**Harmony**: And don't

**Sarah**: Just don't

**Maria**: I repeat, don't

**Harmony**: Mix with, them...  
><strong>Louise<strong>: _So__ drama-free  
>I'm all about the music<br>I just wanna sing  
><em>**Jack**:_Watch me live out my dreams  
>I'm gonna rock that stage<br>And give my everything_  
><strong>Louise, Jack, David and Nora<strong>: _I'm gonna dance until my feet can't move  
>Come along; get in the groove<br>Let's shine so bright  
>More than we did before<em>  
><strong>Carol<strong>: _It's a brand new day  
><em>**Everyone Else**:_Don't you see me  
><em>**Carol**:_Changing up my ways  
><em>**Everyone Else**:_ So completely?  
><em>**Carol, Louise, Jack, David and Nora**:_This time I'm gonna sing and you're gonna hear it  
><em>**Carol, Harmony, Harry, Maria, Corey, Sarah and Billy**:___This time I'm gonna show you that I got the spirit  
><em>**Carol**:_It's a brand new day  
>And I'm feeling good<em>  
><strong>Harmony, Harry, Maria, Corey, Sarah and Billy<strong>:_Whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do?_  
><strong>Carol<strong>:_I'm gonna stick really close to you  
><em>**Louise, Jack, David and Nora**:_Who you gonna be? Who you gonna be?  
><em>**Carol**:_You'll just have to watch me carefully  
><em>**All, minus Carol**:_Where you gonna go? Where you gonna go?  
><em>**Carol**: _Anywhere__ my heart wants me to go  
><em>**Louise**:_I'm gonna sing,_

**David**:_I'm gonna dance  
><em>**Marcus**: _I'm__ gonna write,_

**Billy**:_I'm gonna play  
><em>**Carol**:_I'm gonna try my hand at everything_  
><strong>All<strong>:_'Cause it's a brand new day  
>Don't you see me<br>Changing up my ways  
>So completely?<br>This time I'm gonna sing and you're gonna hear it  
>This time I'm gonna show you that I got the spirit<br>It's a brand new day  
><em>**Carol, Harmony, Harry, Maria, Corey, Sarah and Billy**:_ It's a brand new day  
><em>**Everyone Else**:_It's a brand new day  
><em>**Carol, Harmony, Harry, Maria, Corey, Sarah and Billy**: _Don't you see me  
>Changing up my ways<br>_**Everyone Else**:_It's a brand new day  
><em>**Carol, Harmony, Harry, Maria, Corey, Sarah and Billy**: _So completely?  
>This time I'm gonna sing and you're gonna hear it<br>This time I'm gonna show you that I got the spirit  
><em>_It's a brand new day  
><em>**Everyone Else**:_It's a brand new day  
><em>**Carol, Harmony, Harry, Maria, Corey, Sarah and Billy**: _It's a brand new day  
>And I'm feeling good<br>_**Everyone Else**:_It's a brand new day  
><em>**Carol, Harmony, Harry, Maria, Corey, Sarah and Billy**: _Feeling good  
><em>**All**:_And I'm feeling good_

_As the song finishes, Louise gets slushied and everyone laughs at her._

**Carol**: What did they do that for?

**Maria**: That's Louisa, she's the star of the glee club.

**Harmony**: Which makes her the biggest loser, in this place.

_Harry runs up and kisses Harmony_

**Harry**: Hey honey

**Harmony**: Hey handsome. This is Carol, she's new, this is my boyfriend, Harry.

**Carol**: Hi

**Harry**: Hi

**Harmony**: Shall we go to class then?

_General agreement. As they leave, Harry looks back at the glee kids apologetically._

**Scene Two**

_Jack, Louise, David and Nora are sat in the choir room, cleaning Louise off._

**Jack**: Louise, are you okay?

**Louise**: I'm fine.

**David**: You don't sound fine.

**Louise**: Thank you for that insight, David.

**Nora**: Those jerks, why can't they just leave us alone?

**Jack**: They're threatened by our amazing talent.

**David**: Nah, they just hate us.

**Louise**: Once again, thank you for that insight, David.

**Nora**: It's just not fair, _All my dreams  
>I'm chasing after,<br>they don't need  
>all this laughter...<br>_**David: **_I take a grain of salt,  
>stiff upper lip.<br>It's not their fault  
>I'm not as hip.<br>Wake up kid, you know you're more than this...  
><em>**Jack: **_I'm the smartest person  
>that I've ever met.<br>So why do I allow myself to  
>possibly forget:<br>_**Nora, Jack and David**:_There's so much I know how to do,  
>so much more than all of you.<br>The only thing I wish I knew  
>was how to make them see<br>_**Louise: **_the girl that I can be...  
>I am<br>__the coolest girl in the whole wide world  
><em>_I know it  
>but can't show it at all.<br>_**David: **_I am  
><em>_sick and tired  
>of low, not higher<br>places, where I should belong.  
>It's about time I proved them wrong...<br>_**Jack**:_Give__ me a shot  
>to show what I've got!<br>I'm a hell of a whole lot more...  
><em>**Nora**:_than this frizzy hair,  
>these frumpy clothes I wear,<br>though I rock 'em like nobody you've seen before  
><em>**Louise**:_'Cause I am  
>the coolest girl in the whole wide world<br>I know it  
>below it all.<br>_**David**:_I am  
>done with losin',<br>on with choosin'  
><em>**Nora**: _the__ coolest girl on the face of the planet,  
><em>**Louise**:_ the coolest bitch on earth, goddammit!  
><em>**Nora and Louise**:_The coolest chick you've ever seen or heard!  
><em>**David**: _So__ you can try to bring me down,  
><em>**Jack**: _but sorry guys, I'm stickin' around!  
><em>**David and Jack**:_I've thought about it, and I've found  
><em>**Nora**:_ that I am  
>the coolest girl!<br>... Yeah!_

**Scene Three**

_Nora and Jack scuttle into a classroom full of kids, Miss Evelyn stands at the front of the room._

**Sarah**: Somebody's late.

_General sniggering_

**Miss Evelyn**: Settle down, you two can explain why you were late after school.

**Jack**: But, Miss, Glee club's after school.

**Corey**: Oh, boo hoo twinkle toes, will you miss your glitter gown?

**Harry**: Dude, back off okay?

**Corey**: Are you turning to the pink side? In which case I'll have to chuck you off the team.

**Harry**: Billy's the quarterback, not you Corey.

**Miss Evelyn**: Calm down boys. Nora, Jack, you two will report to me after school and explain why you were late, understood?

**Nora and Jack**: Yes Miss.

**Miss Evelyn**: Now the civil war started because...

_Corey scribbles a note and passes it forward to Jack but Miss Evelyn notices_

**Miss Evelyn**: Jack, would you like to read that note out to the class?

**Jack**: Not really Miss.

**Miss Evelyn**: You have five minutes to read it out before I come and read it out myself.

**Jack**: it says... it says fag okay.

**Harry**: Why do you have to be such a ass hole? Huh Corey, is it really that hard to be nice for like two seconds.

**Corey**: Why are you standing up for him?

**Harry**: Because, I'm actually a decent person, do you know what a decent person is Corey? You used to be one.

**Corey**: Dude, he's one of _them_, it's our job to give them hell, it's the high school balance!

**Miss Evelyn**: Both of you, stop this now!

**Harry**: Yeah well the high school balance is bogus!

**Harmony**: Harry!

**Miss Evelyn**: Right, Jack, Nora, you don't have to come after school because I need Corey and Harry in here instead. Now, if we could settle down, let's talk about the civil war...

**Scene Four**

_The Glee club and Mr White are sat in the choir room. They are all chatting about things when Carol walks in._

_Everyone stops to look at her._

**Carol**: Er, I'm new here and... I'd like to audition for glee club.

**Mr White**: No need to audition, we're short on members as it is, we could use some extra heads.

**Louise**: No, she has to audition and while we're at it, why the hell do you want to be one of us?

**Carol**: I saw the way Corey treated Jack in history today and I just thought, would I rather be friends with kids who were actually nice people or popular idiots? So here I am.

**David**: All right, show us what you got.

**Carol**: _And I feel, I feel a deep connection  
>And I think, that we might be onto somethin, no<br>And I know it's somethin special  
>Seein you here is not coincidental, mhmm<br>Well I've been walkin, walkin behind enemy lines  
>And I've been fightin, fightin from the other side<br>I've been sayin, sayin that I won't fall this time  
>But now I'm walkin, walkin within enemy lines<br>Ooo, oh  
>See I was tryin to be everything you weren't expecting<br>All I ever wanted was to try and keep you guessing  
>But I'm falling way too fast<br>I just want this love to last forever, forever  
>And every time I feel this way<br>Oh, somethings changed for the better  
>And I've been walkin, walkin behind enemy lines<br>And I've been fightin, fightin from the other side  
>I've been sayin, sayin that I won't fall this time<br>But now I'm walkin, walkin within enemy lines  
>And now I'm walkin, walkin behind enemy lines<br>And now I'm fightin, fightin from the other side  
>I've been sayin, sayin I won't fall this time<br>Now I'm walkin, walkin within enemy lines_

**Mr White**: You're in.

**Nora**: That was amazing.

**Jack**: Oh yeah, thank god you decided to audition.

**David**: You don't believe in god.

**Jack**: Thank you for that insight, David.

**Louise**: Okay, white girl, here's some ground rules, this is my club, okay so you stay out of my spotlight. Got it.

_Carol nods, looking very scared_

**David**: She's really sweet when you get to know her, honest.

**Louise**: Thank you for that insight, David.

**Carol**: Is that all anyone ever says to you?

**David**: Yep.

**Mr White**: Now we just have to wait for Harry and then we can get started.

**Carol**: Wait, Harry?

_Harry runs in, he doesn't notice Carol._

**Harry**: Sorry I'm late, Miss Evelyn was having words with Corey and me.

**Jack**: You shouldn't have stood up for me like that (he runs to Harry and the two hug) it almost gave you away.

**Harry**: It's bad enough that we have to hide all the time, I'm not going to let Corey persecute you like that, it's just not on.

**Jack**: You're an idiot.

**Harry**: Yeah, I guess I am.

_Harry and Jack kiss_

**Carol**: What the hell's going on?

**Harry**: Carol? What are you doing here?

**Jack**: Crap, I forgot she didn't know.

**Nora**: She just joined glee club.

**Harry**: I suppose, I have some explaining to do.

**Carol**: No kidding, I thought you were dating Harmony.

**Harry**: I am and she can't know about me and Jack. It's just, well, I'm gay. I sort of started coming to glee club in secret because I loved the music but didn't want to go without my rep and then, here he was.

**Jack**: It's hard, keeping it secret, but we do it anyway.

**Carol**: But Harmony.

**Harry**: Doesn't need to know anything, please Carol.

**Carol**: Well, to be honest I wasn't planning on hanging around with her for much longer anyway.

**Jack**: Thank you.

**David**: I'm the only straight guy in this club.

**All**: Thank you for that insight David.

**Scene Five**

_The corridors are incredibly busy as it's lunch time. Carol makes her way through the corridor. She bumps into Billy and papers go flying everywhere._

**Billy**: God, I'm sorry.

_He crouches down to help her pick up her things._

**Carol**: It's fine.

_They look up, the lights go down with a single spotlight on Carol and Billy as their eyes meet._

**Billy**: Hi.

**Carol**: Hi

**Billy**: I'm Billy

**Carol**: I'm Carol.

**Billy**: I think I'll call you Carrie. Didn't I see you with the cheerleaders a couple of weeks back?

**Carol**: Yeah, but I joined glee club so they cast me off. You're...

**Billy**: The quarterback, yeah, so glee club, huh.

**Carol**: Yeah, I love it.

**Billy**: Good on ya...

_David walks over and the lights come back up._

**David**: Is this kid bothering you Carol.

**Carol**: It's fine David...

**David**: We've gotta go, we're recruiting at A.V. Club.

**Carol**: All right, see ya around Billy.

**Billy**: Bye.

_Carol leaves but David and Billy pause for a while to stare daggers at each other._

**David**: You stay away from her

**Billy**: Whatever power you had over Louise to make her break up with me, it won't work on me okay?

**David**: I had nothing to do with that. I was just the one who saw you with Sarah.

**Billy**: That was a misunderstanding.

**David**: I'm sure. Just stay away from Carol, she doesn't need you to break her heart.

_David storms after Carol_

**Scene Six**

_Henry, Marcus, Jessica, Derrick and Ryan are sat at various computers as David, Carol, Louise, Jack and Nora._

**Jessica**: Join glee club? Us?

**Carol**: Yeah, it's really fun.

**Henry**: Not to be rude or anything but we're far enough down the social food chain as it is, we don't need any more help with being unpopular.

**Marcus**: Agreed, sorry guys.

**Louise**: Will you let us sing for you anyway? Maybe we can convince you?

**Jessica**: If you must.

_The glee club take their places in front of their small audience._

**Louise**: _Did you forget  
>That I was even alive<br>Did you forget  
>Everything we ever had<br>Did you forget  
>Did you forget<br>About me_  
><strong>Carol<strong>: _Did__ you regret  
>Ever standing by my side<br>Did you forget  
>What we were feeling inside<br>Now I'm left to forget  
>About us<em>  
><strong>Louise<strong>:_But somewhere we went wrong  
>We were once so strong<br>Our love is like a song  
>You can't forget it<br>So now I __guess  
>This is where we have to stand<br>Did you regret  
>Ever holding my hand<br>Never again  
>Please don't forget<br>Don't forget_  
><strong>Carol<strong>:_We had it all  
>We were just about to fall<br>Even more in love  
>Than we were before<br>I won't forget  
>I won't forget<br>About us_  
><strong>Louise<strong>:_But somewhere we went wrong  
><em>_We were once so strong  
><em>_Our love is like a song  
>You can't forget it<em>  
><strong>Louise and Carol<strong>:_Somewhere we went wrong  
><em>_We were once so strong_  
><em>Our love is like a song<br>You can't forget it  
>At all<em>  
><strong>Carol<strong>:_And at last  
>All the <em>_pictures have been burned  
>And all the past<br>Is just a lesson that we've learned  
>I won't forget<em>  
><strong>Louise<strong>:_I won't forget us  
>But somewhere we went wrong<br>Our love is like a song  
>But you won't sing along<br>You've __forgotten  
>About us<em>

_The AV club applaud_

**David**: Did we convince you?

**Marcus**: We'll think about it.

**Scene Seven**

_Jack is walking down the corridor when the Jocks come up behind him._

**Corey**: Hey twinkle toes!

**Charlie**: Kissie, kissie gay boy!

**Corey**: Sugar plum!

**Billy**: We want to talk to you Jack!

**Charlie**: Jacky boy!

_Jack turns round_

**Jack**: What?

**Charlie**: We were just wondering what you were doing near the changing rooms today?

**Jack**: Has anyone ever told you, you look like a trout?

**Corey**: Spying on us were you?

**Jack**: No, I have to go past that door for glee club.

**Billy**: See, I told you guys, can we go?

**Corey**: Nah, this is way too fun, right princess.

**Jack**: Not really, no.

**Charlie**: Dance twinkle toes!

_Charlie, Corey and a couple of the other jocks shove Jack between them, they've formed a circle around him and are shoving him between them._

**Billy**: Guys, come on, let him go!

**Corey**: You chicken, Billy?

_Billy doesn't answer, just steps back and stares at his feet. They continue to toss Jack between them calling taunts at him. Harry walks towards them._

**Harry**: What's going on?

**Billy**: They're torturing Jack.

**Harry**: What?

_Harry pushes into the circle_

**Harry**: Stop this!

**Corey**: Are you one of us or not?

**Harry**: Of course I am!

**Charlie**: Prove it

**Corey**: Yeah (grabs Jack by his shirt and holds him in front of Harry) Hit him.

**Harry**: What?

**Charlie**: Hit him.

**Harry**: But...

**Corey**: Hit him or you're off the team, right lads.

_The jocks nod in agreement. After a pause, Harry hits Jack, then the jocks drop him and leave Jack alone on the floor as they exit. Jack is crying._

**Jack**: _R__emove me like the mask you're wearing  
>Forget that far away I weep<br>Among the hordes of the memories, merlot, women's magazines  
>And when the sun comes up tomorrow<br>Another shady late entry  
>Another lie among the never-saids buried in between <em>

_Harmony walks into the corridor, glances at Jack and then leans against the lockers_

**Harmony**: _In sorrow, spirits lure you where they want  
>While an empty bed hands you forget me nots<br>But come this time tomorrow, I'll be out by water, air or land  
><em>**Jack**:_No more love for nothing, no more hesitating at your hand  
>Oh, soon I'll better fill these empty arms<br>_**Harmony**:_And you'll melt away like smoke into the dark  
>Through the dark<br>He smelled of fine magnolia wine and Dior Allure  
><em>**Jack**:_S__he'd long been up when he crept inside  
>and then, the smash of the china plates, the zing of the cutlery<br>_**Harmony**:_Says, when we took our vows in silence  
>I thought your hands would stay in place<br>_**Jack**:_Thinking lines would be drawn for love, but some just never change  
><em>**Harmony**:_Must you make me look down at my shoes  
>When my mother asks benignly about you?<br>_**Jack**:_But come this time tomorrow, I'll be out by water, air or land  
>No more love for nothing, no more hesitating, no regrets<br>_**Harmony**:_Oh, soon I'll better fill these empty arms  
>And you'll melt away like smoke into the dark<br>Through the dark _

**Jack**: _Oooh ooh_

**Harmony**: _Oooh ahh, oooh ahh__  
><em>**Jack**: _From__ flesh to blood to heart to bone_

_The lights go down_

**Scene Eight**

_The glee club (minus Jack and Harry) is sitting in the choir room. Marcus and Harry walk in dragging Jessica behind them._

**Marcus**: We're here to join glee club.

**Nora**: You guys came!

**Henry**: I don't sing much but I dance.

**Mr White**: You guys got an audition prepared?

**Marcus**: Yeah, Jessica's just sorta here for the ride but I sing and Henry's gonna kinda dance along, so here goes... _My Life is a series of actors changing places  
>Except there's no back stage and there's no place for me.<br>It's okay though the jokes on the television make me laugh  
><em>_Remind me that it's okay not to have a backstage or a place to hide  
><em>_I've got dinner on my plate I got my Paycheck yesterday  
>How great, How cool<br>I've got places I've got friends I got Joey Ross and Chandler  
>Then, There's you.<br>And Now, how, we like to say that we're in love doesn't it  
>Seem like that should be enough but<br>The world will roll their eyes but i still think  
>Yeah I still think that we're in love.<br>Oh shoes and jackets purses and tennis rackets,  
>make their way as they please, in those SUVs to the country club.<br>I don't play much, but I do enjoy having the ball in my court,  
>and whats more, I like playing, for love.<br>But I've got arms and you've got legs, together we've made some mistakes.  
>But hey, we're doing well!<br>Well I've got reason to believe, in the power of you and me to break,  
>this spell.<br>And Now, how, we like to say that we're in love doesn't it  
>Seem like that should be enough but<br>The world will roll their eyes but I still think  
>Yeah I still think that we're in love.<br>One more question: how is this one big lesson?  
>I don't think that there's a quiz, but if there is I'll be, outside;<br>playing in the yard, swinging on monkey bars,  
>exercising my life to this recess from this lesson<br>that I tried, ohh  
>But I've got arms and you've got legs, together we've made some mistakes.<br>But hey, we're doing well!  
>Well I've got reason, to believe, in the power of you and me to break,<br>this spell.  
>And Now, how, we like to say that we're in love doesn't it<br>Seem like that should be enough but  
>The world will roll their eyes but I still think<br>Yeah I still think that we're in love! _

**Mr White**: You two are definitely in and Jessica... well, we're short on members so you're in too.

**Jessica**: Wow, I'm so flattered.

**Louise**: God, David, we've found someone more tactless and sarcastic than you.

**David**: My position has been filled.

_Jack hurries in, still in tears but trying to hide it._

**Nora**: Jack, what's wrong.

**Jack**: Nothing, I... (he breaks down)

**Carol**: Jack?

_Nora runs to comfort Jack_

**Jack**: He hit me.

**Mr White**: Who hit you?

**Jack**: Harry.

**Nora**: What about Harry?

**Jack**: Harry hit me.

_Everyone looks shocked and then Harry runs in_

**Harry**: Hi guys, sorry I'm... oh god Jack...

_Louise puts herself between Harry and Jack_

**Louise**: I think you need to go.

**Harry**: Please, I need to see him.

**Louise**: You lost that right when you hit him.

**Harry**: I didn't have a choice.

**Jack**: You always have a choice.

_Harry rushes out_

**Marcus**: What was that about?

**Carol**: It's complicated.

**David**: Let's just say we aren't talking to him any more.

**Mr White**: Even with you three, we're four members short of competing at sectionals.

_Billy walks in._

**Billy**: I may be able to help with that.

**Carol**: Hi Billy.

_The two of them can't keep their eyes off of each other_

**David**: I thought I told you to stay away.

**Louise**: You're not coming into this club, not if I can help it.

**Billy**: Look Louise, I know I made a mistake with you but, I've changed and I want to join glee club.

**Louise**: Hell to the no.

**David**: I second that.

**Billy**: Carrie?

**Carol**: I don't know what you did, to make this lot hate you so much but I've got to stand by them, I'm sorry.

_Billy leaves as the lights go down._

**Scene Nine**

_The corridor is empty and Billy walks towards the front of the stage, looking miserable. He looks up at the audience._

**Billy**: _I've seen her face, I've heard her name  
>I've lost my place and she's to blame.<br>And I can't stand it when I'm staring in her eyes,  
>And she's not looking back<br>It ain't a big surprise  
>I've heard music, I've heard noise<br>I wish that she could hear her voice  
>The way that I do, when I go to sleep at night<br>And dream my life away  
>But she's gone when I wake<br>Carrie  
>Carrie<br>Why can't you see  
>What you're doing to me<br>The way her hair falls in her eyes, makes me wonder if  
>She'll ever see through my disguise, I'm under her spell<br>Everything is fallin', but I don't know where to land  
>Everyone knows who she is<br>But she don't know who I am  
>Carrie<br>Carrie  
>Why can't you see<br>What you're doing to me  
>I've see you singin' on that stage,<br>Looking like an angel and all I do is pray that maybe  
><em>_One day you'll hear my song and understand that all along  
><em>_There's something more that I'm trying to say, when I say  
>Carrie<br>Carrie  
>Why can't you see<br>__What you're doing to me_

_What you're doing to me_

_Carrie  
>Ooh when I say<br>Carrie  
>When I say<br>Why can't you see  
>What you're doing to me<br>What you're doing to me_

_He turns and runs back off down the corridor as the curtain comes down on the first act._

**Act Two**

**Scene One**

_The corridors are crowded as Harry enters with Harmony. The glee club kids are in one corner chatting with each other._

**Harry**: Look Harmony, I don't want to hurt you all right, but here's the thing...

**Harmony**: You're gay.

**Harry**: How did you know?

**Harmony**: I'm you're girlfriend, do you seriously think I don't notice when you're staring at someone else.

**Harry**: Oh right, I'm sorry.

**Harmony**: Whatever, go get that kid already.

**Harry**: Actually, I think that's a lost cause.

**Harmony**: Just round up Billy and Maria and make a go of it.

**Harry**: Thanks, I owe you one honey.

**Harmony**: Just go get him!

_Flanked by Billy and Maria, Harry taps Jack on the shoulder._

**Jack**: I have nothing to say to you.

**Harry**: _Don't walk away  
>Like you always do<br>This time  
>Baby you're the only thing<br>That's been  
>On my mind<br>Ever since you've left  
>I've been a mess<br>_**Maria**: _You__ won't answer  
>Your phone<br>_**Harry**: _I'll__ say it once  
>And I'll leave you alone<br>But I gotta let you know  
>I wanna get back<br>To the old days  
>When the phone<br>Would ring  
>And I knew it<br>Was you  
><em>_I wanna talk back  
><em>_And get yelled at  
>Fight for nothing<br>Like we used to  
>Oh, kiss me<br>Like you mean it  
>Like you miss me<br>Cause I know that you do  
>I wanna get back<br>Get back  
>With you<br>Don't look at me that way  
>I see it in your<br>Eyes  
>Don't worry about me<br>I've been  
>Fine<br>I'm not gonna lie  
>I've been a mess<br>Since you've left  
>And every time I see you<br>It gets more and more  
>Intense<br>I wanna get back  
>To the old days<br>When the phone  
>Would ring<br>And I knew it  
>Was you<br>I wanna talk back  
>And get yelled at<br>Fight for nothing  
>Like we used to<br>Oh, kiss me  
>Like you mean it<br>Like you miss me  
>Cause I know that you do<br>I wanna get back  
>Get back<br>With you  
>You were the only one<br>I wanted  
>And you were the first one<br>I fell for  
>You're the only one<br>That I've been needing  
>And I don't want to be<br>Lonely anymore  
>I wanna get back<br>To the old days  
>When the phone<br>Would ring  
><em>_And I knew it  
><em>_Was you  
>I wanna talk back<br>And get yelled at  
>Fight for nothing<br>Like we used to!  
>Oh, kiss me<br>Like you mean it  
>Like you miss me<br>Cause I know  
>That you do<br>I wanna get back  
>Get back<br>With you  
><em>**Maria**:_Get back  
><em>**Harry**:_Get back  
><em>**Billy**:_Get back  
><em>**Harry**:_Get back  
><em>**Maria**: _Get__ back  
><em>**Harry**:_Get back  
><em>**Billy**:_Get back  
><em>**Harry**:_Get back  
>Oh, kiss me<br>Like you mean it  
>Like you miss me<br>Cause I know  
>That you do<br>I wanna get back  
>Get back<br>I wanna get back  
>Get back<br>I wanna get back  
>Get back<br>Get back  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah<em>

**Harry**: So?

**Jack**: I... I'll think about it.

**Scene Two**

_The glee club girls and Jack are all in Carol's room in their pyjamas, doing each other's hair and other sleepover stuff._

**Carol**: So Jack, what are you gonna do about Harry?

**Jack**: I don't know.

**Nora**: Be fair, the guy did come out, in the middle of a school corridor, in song, just for you.

**Louise**: He still hit Jack, I don't believe in second chances.

**Jack**: I do, but I don't know if I can forgive him for this.

**Louise**: What's going on with you though Nora, I think that you may have a cute little love triangle on your hands?

**Nora**: What are you talking about?

**Jessica**: How Henry and Marcus are both totally in love with you.

**Nora**: They are not!

**Jessica**: Trust me girl, I know these boys, they both like you, you'll just have to chose which.

**Carol**: I'd pick Marcus, he's so damn cute and he can sing.

**Jack**: I don't know, I think Henry is more Nora's type.

**Louise**: Because he's Asian? Jack, I expected more of you.

**Nora**: Stereotype much?

**Jack**: You guys are talking to me about stereotyping? Look at me, I'm a walking piece of gay generalisation!

**Jessica**: Uh oh, cat fight.

**Carol**: Back off you two or three or whatever, let's move on...

**Nora**: Okay, what's the deal with you and Billy?

**Louise**: Not that, anything but that okay?

**Carol**: What's wrong with talking about Billy?

**Louise**: The way he looks at you, it makes me sick!

**Jack**: Don't be a bitch Louise...

**Louise**: You can shut up.

**Jack**: I'll shut up when you get over Billy Johnson.

**Louise**: I am over him!

**Jack**: Sure you are, that's why you still can't talk about him.

**Louise**: Watch your step white boy.

**Carol**: Hey! Hey! We'll leave it. No point arguing over a boy.

**Jessica**: Unless he's hot.

**Carol**: Not helping.

**Louise**: Whatever, so Jack, what are you gonna do about Harry?

**Jack**: I'm gonna call him?

_Jack reaches for his mobile_

**Girls**: Now?

**Jack**: Now

_The lights come up in Harry's room as Jack presses call._

**Harry**: Hello?

**Jack**: Hey, I need to talk to you, can you meet me somewhere?

**Harry**: How about the park?

**Jack**: Perfect, see you there.

**Harry**: Bye.

**Scene Three**

_The park is dark and it looks quite romantic. Harry is stood there on his own, staring at the stars and pacing._

**Harry**: What am I doing here? He's probably brought the glee club to beat me up or something. This is so ridiculous, who asks their ex to come out to the park at eleven 'o'clock at night? Hell, who turns up to meet their ex at eleven 'o'clock at night? Huh, me that's who. Bloody hell Jack, why do I need you so much?

_Jack enters_

**Jack**: You know, I spent a lot of my time trying to figure that out when we were dating.

**Harry**: Hi.

**Jack**: Hi.

**Harry**: Look Jack, I'm really sorry I...

**Jack**: I didn't come here to hear your apologies Harry.

**Harry**: You didn't?

**Jack**: No

**Harry**: What did you come here for then?

**Jack**: I've got a bit of a dilemma Harry, one only you can help with, are you game?

**Harry**: Anything for you.

**Jack**: We've had a lot of fights in our time, I mean, our relationship has never been... easy, has it? And do you know what I do every time we break up?

_Harry shakes his head_

**Jack**: _I throw all of your stuff away  
>Then I clear you out of my head<br>I tear you out of my heart  
>And ignore all your messages<br>I tell everyone we are through  
>'Cause I'm so much better without you<br>But it's just another pretty lie  
>'Cause I break down<br>Every time you come around  
>Oh oh!<br>So how did you get here under my skin?  
>I swore that I'd never let you back in<br>Should've known better than trying to let you go  
>'Cause here we go go go again<br>Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
>Something about you is so addictive<br>We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know  
>'Cause here we go go go again<br>You never know what you want  
>And you never say what you mean<br>But I start to go insane  
>Every time that you look at me<br>You only hear half of what I say  
>And you're always showing up too late<br>And I know that I should say goodbye  
>But it's no use<br>Can't be with or without you!  
>Oh oh<br>So how did you get here under my skin?  
>I swore that I'd never let you back in<br>Should've known better than trying to let you go  
>'Cause here we go go go again<br>Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
>Something about you is so addictive<br>We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know  
>'Cause here we go go go again, 'gain<br>And again  
><em>**Harry**:_ And again  
><em>**Jack**:_ And again  
><em>**Harry**:_ And again  
><em>**Jack**:_ And again!  
>I threw all of your stuff away<br>And I cleared you out of my head  
>And I tore you out of my heart<br>Oh oh, oh oh  
>So how did you get here under my skin?<br>I swore that I'd never let you back in  
>Should've known better than trying to let you go<br>'Cause here we go go go again  
>Hard as I try I know I can't quit<br>__Something about you is so addictive  
><em>_We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know  
>'Cause here we go go<br>Here we go again  
>Here we go again!<br>Should've known better than trying to let you go  
>'Cause here we go go go again<br>Again  
>And again<br>And again  
>And again<em>

_Throughout the number the two have been getting closer and now they kiss_

**Scene Four**

_The glee club and Mr White are sat in the choir room, minus Jack._

**Carol**: Guys, has anyone seen Jack since he left my house on Saturday?

**Louise**: No, I really hope nothing's happened to him.

_Jack walks in_

**Jack**: No need to worry yourselves I'm here and guess who's back?

_Harry follows Jack, taking his hand._

**Harry**: Hey guys.

**Louise**: Jack, are you sure?

**Jack**: Not really, but what is a world without second chances?

**Harry**: Speaking of which...

_Billy walks in and Louise stands in anger._

**Louise**: Hell to the no!

**Billy**: Just listen to me!

**Louise**: No!

**Billy**: _Remember that time,  
>When you wouldn't talk to me,<br>When you wouldn't talk to me, all night.  
><em>**Louise**:_ Remember that song,  
>and all the words we'd sing.<br>Well here's a song I'd sing, all right.  
><em>**Billy**:_ Remember that way,  
>When you'd never lie to me,<br>'cause you'd never lie to me, no way.  
><em>**Louise**: _You could be faking it.  
><em>**Billy**:_ My god, don't be like that,  
>I don't like the way you act around me.<br>So baby, come on, come on.  
>Oh don't you tell me no, there you go again<br>You're ten out of ten,  
>Sorry did I just stutter?<br>Won't tell you what you know, there you go again,  
>You were never my friend, you were never my lover.<br>_**David**:_ Remember that night,  
>When I saw you standing there,<br>Dark eyes, dark hair, it's just you.  
><em>**Billy**:_ Remember the way,  
>You were way out of line,<br>I was way out of time, for you.  
><em>**Louise**:_ And I got your number, right next to your name.  
><em>_But it ain't nothing, no, it ain't enough.  
>That I got your word, I know, that it's all okay. <em>

_Trying to forget, your kind of...  
><em>**Billy**:_ So baby, come on, come on.  
>Oh don't you tell me no, there you go again<br>You're ten out of ten,  
>Sorry did I just stutter?<br>Won't tell you what you know, there you go again,  
>You were never my friend, you were never my lover.<br>_(to Carol) _I know you could be better,  
>You don't have to waste my time,<br>It's not like I need you more than I need me,  
>And, I know that you want it<br>Trying to get you on it,  
>Baby we could leave the rest, turn around and run it.<br>Tell me what your convictions, the promises you keep,  
>I've got a proposition, and friction that you need.<br>Don't you tell me that, you don't want too.  
>Don't you tell me that, you don't want too.<br>So baby, come on, come on.  
>Oh don't you tell me no, there you go again<br>You're ten out of ten,  
>Sorry did I just stutter?<br>Won't tell you what you know, this is the end.  
>You were never friend, you were never my, you were never my lover. <em>

**Mr White**: The kid's good, there's no denying it.

**Louise**: You hurt me Billy, I'm not sure I can forget that.

**Billy**: I'm not asking for you to forget, I'm just asking you to let me join glee club.

**Louise**: Fine, but you better realise that I'm not ever going to date you again, got it?

**Billy**: Got it.

**Mr White**: Right, so we still need a couple more members to compete at sectionals so I need a soloist to do a performance in assembly.

**Louise**: I'll find something.

**Jessica**: You're not the only singer in this club you know?

**Louise**: I always do the solos

**Jessica**: And that has got us where?

**Jack**: She has a point.

_Billy stands up._

**Billy**: If I may? As I see it, assembly performances just scream uncool. What you need to do if you want to recruit is perform at the Christmas dance next week.

**Mr White**: That might actually work.

**Nora**: We could all perform.

**David**: It would totally work.

**Harry**: Yeah, everyone's going.

**Mr White**: It's settled then, I'll talk to Principle Harper about it.

**Scene Five**

_The three teachers are sat at a table._

**Principle Harper**: Perform at the dance?

**Mr White**: Yeah, come on Maggie, it'll be good for the kids, make them seem more, I don't know hip.

**Miss Evelyn**: I'm open to the idea.

**Principle Harper**: You would be, you're only engaged to the man for god's sake!

**Miss Evelyn**: Well I'm organising the dance aren't I?

**Principle Harper**: Fine, but keep an eye on those glee kids, okay?

**Mr White**: Do I ever do anything else?

**Miss Evelyn**: That's my man.

**Scene Six**

_The students are dancing, minus Carol and Billy who are stood at the edge of the dance floor._

**Carol**: I can't do this, I just can't.

**Billy**: You earned that opening slot Carrie, you can do this.

**Carol**: They'll hate me.

**Billy**: No, they'll love you, now get out on that stage or I'll go and sing it.

_Nodding, Carol takes the stage, the crowd get gradually more enthusiastic as the song goes on._

**Carol**: _I can make the rain stop if I wanna,  
>Just by my attitude<br>I can take my laptop record a snapshot  
>And change your point of view<br>I just entered this brand new world  
>And I'm so open hearted<br>I know I've got a long way to go but I  
>I'm just getting started<br>I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it  
>I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it<br>Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try  
>Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it<br>I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it  
>And I know everything will be fine<br>With me, myself and time.  
>I go where life takes me, but some days it makes me want to change my direction<br>Sometimes it gets lonely, but I know that it's only a matter of my perception  
>I just entered this brand new world<br>And I'm so openhearted  
>I know I've got a long way to go but I'm<br>I'm just getting started  
>I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it<br>I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it  
>Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try<br>Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it  
>I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it<br>And I know everything will be fine  
>With me, myself and time.<br>And baby there is nothing like this moment  
>To just be real and let the truth be spoken<br>Whatevers broke I can make it unbroken  
>Turn the lead in my hand into something golden<br>Just try more love, if I just try more love then I'll find  
>Myself and time.<br>I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it  
>I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it<br>Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try  
>I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it<br>__I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it  
><em>_Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try  
>Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it<br>I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it  
>And I know everything will be fine<br>With me, myself and time.  
>I'll find myself in time,<br>I know I'll find myself in time_

_Carol runs off the stage and into the arms of Billy then they step away from each other, awkwardly._

_Louise enters to dance with David and Jessica is leant against the wall as Nora, Marcus and Henry take places on stage and Corey enters stage left while Charlie enters stage right._

_Charlie sees Louise as if for the first time, the same goes for Corey with Jessica._

**Charlie**: _Here I am face to face  
>with a situation<br>I never ever thought I'd see  
>strange how a dress<br>can take a mess  
>and make her nothing less than<br>beautiful to me  
>I feel like my eyes have been transfigured<br>something deep inside has changed  
>they've been open wide, but hold that trigger<br>this could mean... Danger  
>I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love<br>I could be falling in love, falling in love, falling in love  
>with a glee club loser.<em>  
><strong>Corey<strong>: _What? What the hell is this?  
>You expect me to sing about her?<br>don't care about her  
>it's just a little make up<br>Corey, Wake up  
>I'm mistaken<br>She... is the hottest girl I've ever seen  
>Now... because she's like a girl I've never seen<br>Don't know why, I'd ever be so mean, this could mean danger!  
>I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love<br>I could be falling in love, falling in love, falling in love  
>With a glee club loser.<em>  
><strong>Corey and Charlie<strong>:_ I wanna let her know  
><em>**Corey**:_ I feel so queezy  
><em>**Corey and Charlie**: _But I can't let it show  
><em>**Charlie**:_ She'd laugh, poor Charlie_

_Come on Jock  
><em>**Corey**: _Corey  
><em>**Corey and Charlie**: _You gotta let it go, you gotta let it go  
>This could mean danger!<br>I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love  
>I could be falling in love, falling in love, falling in love<br>With a glee club loser.  
><em>**Corey**: _What? what the hell is this?  
>I want to sing about her<br>sing about her  
><em>_I want to make up  
><em>_Jessica, wake up  
>I've been mistaken<br>she...is the hottest girl I've ever seen  
>now... cause she's like a girl I've never seen<br>don't know why... I'd ever be so mean, this could mean DANGER!  
><em>**Charlie**: H_ere I am face to face  
>with a situation<br>I never thought I'd see  
>Strange how a dress<br>Can take a mess  
>And make her nothing less than<br>Beautiful to me  
>I feel like my eyes have been transfigured<br>Something deep inside has changed  
>They've been open wide, but hold that trigger<br>This could mean. DANGER  
><em>**Charlie and Corey**:_I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love  
>I could be falling in love, falling in love, falling in love<br>With a glee club loser,  
>With a glee club loser,<br>With a glee club loser...  
>DANGER! <em>

_Both Charlie and Corey seem to come out of some sort of trance as they retreat from the dance floor._

**Mr White**: This is going great, the kids really seem to be making a splash.

**Miss Evelyn**: I know, right, isn't it great.

**Mr White**: Wanna dance?

**Miss Evelyn**: Of course

_Billy takes the microphone as the rest of the glee club stand behind him_

**Billy**: Right, before I start here, I'd just like to say that we're your school glee club and we really need more members so if you feel like coming along and rocking out or whatever then come along. So er, have a good night guys.

**David**:_I am confident, but  
>I still have my moments.<br>Baby, that's just me.  
><em>**Louise**:_I'm not a supermodel  
>I still eat McDonald's.<br>Baby, that's just me.  
><em>**Harry**:_Some may say I need to be afraid  
>Of losing everything.<br>Because of where I  
>Had my start and where I made my name<br>Well everything's the same  
>In the la-la land machine. Machine.<br>_**Nora**:_ Who said I can't wear my  
>Converse with my dress?<br>Oh, baby, that's just me!  
><em>**Marcus**:_ And who said I can't be single  
>I have to go out and mingle<br>BABY, that's not me  
>No, no.<br>_**Jack**:_ Some may say I need to be afraid  
>Of losing everything.<br>Because of where I  
>Had my start and where I made my name<br>Well everything's the same  
>In the La-la land machine.<br>_**Carol**:_ Tell me do you feel the way I feel  
>'cause nothing else is real<br>In the la-la land appeal_

_Henry has a dance solo_

**Billy**: _Some may say I need to be afraid  
>Of losing everything.<br>Because of where I  
>Had my start and where I made my name<br>When everything's the same  
>In La-la land machine<em>

**Carol**:_ Well, I'm not gonna change  
>In the la-la land machine<br>Well I will stay the same  
>In La-la land...<br>_**Louise**:_ Machine  
>I won't change anything of my life<br>_**Everyone except Louise**: _I won't change anything of my life  
><em>**Louise**:_ I'm staying myself tonight  
><em>**Everyone except Louise**: _I'm staying myself tonight  
><em>**All**:_ La la la la la..._

_Reluctant applause as the lights go down_

**Scene Seven**

_The glee club are sat in the choir room._

**Mr White**: Well the Christmas dance was a great success, so well done guys.

**Jessica**: Yeah well I don't see any new recruits for our efforts.

**All**: Thank you for that insight Jessica.

**Mr White**: Actually...

_Mr White moves aside, Harmony, Maria and Sarah enter_

**Maria**: Morning losers

_Harry and Jack look at eachother wearily while Billy shuffles awkwardly._

**Harmony**: We were inspired by your performance and thought we'd come to audition.

**Sarah**: Plus Harry's totally hot.

_Maria and Harmony give Sarah weird looks_

**Mr White**: Fire away girls.

**Harmony**:_I'm too cool for my dress, these shades don't leave my head  
>Everything you say is so irrelevant<br>_**Sarah**:_You're following my lead, you wanna be like me  
>But you're just a wannabe, love it or hate it<br>_**Maria**:_ I can't help the way I am  
>Hope you don't misunderstand<br>_**Harmony, Sarah and Maria**:_ But I'm too cool, too cool  
>Yeah, I'm too cool to know you<br>Don't take it personal, don't get emotional  
>You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you<br>_**Maria and Sarah**:_ You think your hot but I'm sorry you're not  
><em>_Exactly who do you think you are?  
>Can't tell you what that you haven't got<br>_**Harmony, Sarah and Maria**:_ When we walk into the room I'm too cool for you  
><em>**Maria**: _You're lucky I'm so nice, even I'm surprised  
>You are still allowed to be in my crew<br>_**Sarah**:_ I'll show you how it's done if you wanna be someone  
>Just watch me and you'll learn some<br>_**Harmony**:_ Me, myself and I agree  
>You'll never catch up with me<br>_**Harmony, Sarah and Maria**:_ 'Cause I'm too cool, too cool  
>Yeah, I'm too cool to know you<br>Don't take it personal, don't get emotional  
>You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you<br>_**Harmony and Sarah**:_ You think you're hot but I'm sorry you're not  
>Exactly who do you think you are?<br>Can't tell you what that you haven't got  
><em>**Harmony, Sarah and Maria**:_ When we walk into the room I'm too cool for you  
><em>**Maria**:_You see some are born with beauty, brains and talent  
>And they got it all<br>_**Sarah**:_ While others have to try all their lives  
>Still they never get the call<br>_**Harmony**:_ That's the difference between you and me obviously  
>I'm a natural, I'm the real deal<br>I can't help the way I am  
>Hope you don't misunderstand<br>_**Harmony, Sarah and Maria**:_ But I'm too cool, too cool  
>Yeah, I'm too cool to know you<br>Don't take it personal, don't get emotional  
>You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you<br>Too cool, too cool  
>Yeah, I'm too cool to know you<br>Don't take it personal, don't get emotional  
>You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you<em>

**Mr White**: Well you're in

**Louise**: Wait a second white man, these three have made our lives hell regularly over the last few years.

**Maria**: Just keeping the high school balance gleek.

**Harry**: Yeah, well things shouldn't be that way.

**Mr White**: I agree, if you want to be in this club we could do without the insults.

**Harmony**: We can do that, right girls?

**Sarah**: Yeah

**Maria**: Whatever.

**Mr White**: Let's practise the assembly performance this Friday then shall we?

**Scene Eight**

_Everyone is sat in the dining hall eating._

**Charlie**: Hey Maria, you know if you like a girl?

**Maria**: Yeah (as though he's talking about her)

**Charlie**: Should you just tell 'em that you like 'em or should you, I don't know, wait for them to ask you?

**Maria**: Tell them, girl's like it when you tell them straight.

**Corey**: Don't be stupid, you never tell a girl you like them it makes you look like an idiot.

**Harmony**: Any girl will tell you that they hate to make the first move... well unless you're Jessica. You need to be a man and get in there.

**Charlie**: Okay, will you guys excuse me?

_Charlie gets up and walks across to Louise_

**Charlie**: Hey Louise?

**Louise**: Yeah

**Charlie**: Would you like to come out to dinner with me some time?

**Corey**: What the hell is he doing?

**Sarah**: That's like, so cute.

**Harmony**: He's breaking the high school balance, the thing none of us have had the guts to do.

**Maria**: Shit, I thought he was gonna ask me out.

**Sarah**: But you don't fancy Charlie.

**Maria**: I know but I would've liked to stand him up.

**Sarah**: You can stand me up if you like.

**Maria**: You don't have to do that for me.

**Harmony**: Shut up you two, I wanna see what she says.

**Louise**: Sure, er Saturday?

**Charlie**: Great, six 'o'clock

**Louise**: Sounds good.

**Charlie**: Good.

**Louise**: Good.

**Charlie**: Fine.

**Louise**: Fine.

**Corey**: Well I never.

**Maria**: That's the high school balance out the window.

**Billy**: Maybe that's how it should be.

**Corey**: Whatever, let's go out onto the field, I wanna get some practise in before lunch break ends.

**Louise**: Let's head for the choir room.

_Everyone leaves apart from Billy and Carol_

**Carol**: Just the two of us then.

**Billy**: Yeah.

**Carol**: Who would have thought it, Louise and Charlie...

**Billy**: I know, right.

**Carol**: I better get back to the others.

**Billy**: Me too, I er...

**Carol**: Yeah

_They begin to walk off to opposite sides of the stage but stop just as they're about to exit and turn back to each other._

**Carol**: _F__ace to face and heart to heart  
>We're so close, yet so far apart<br>I close my eyes I look away  
>That's just because I'm not okay<em>

_But I hold on,_

**Billy and Carol**:_ I stay strong  
>Wondering if we still belong<em>

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_

_Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls  
>Will we ever have a happy ending<br>Or will we forever only be pretending  
>Will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be pretending<em>

**Billy**:_ How long do I fantasize  
>Make believe that it's still alive<br>Imagine that I am good enough  
>And we can choose the ones we love<em>

_But I hold on,_

**Billy and Carol**:_I stay strong  
>Wondering if we still belong<em>

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling  
>Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls<br>Will we ever have a happy ending  
>Or will we forever only be pretending<br>Will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be_

_Keeping secrets safe  
>Every move we make<br>Seems like no one's letting go  
>And it's such a shame<br>Cause if you feel the same  
>How am I supposed to know<em>

**Billy**:_Will we ever say the words we're feeling  
>Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls<br>_**Carol**:_Will we ever have a happy ending  
>Or will we forever only be pretending<br>_**Billy**:_Will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be_

**Carol**:_Pretending  
>Will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be<em>

**Billy**:_Pretending  
><em>**Billy and Carol**:_Will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be pretending_

_The two of them kiss as the lights go down._

**Scene Nine**

_Back stage before the assembly performance_

**Mr White**: Wait, let me get this straight, as well as Harry and Jack, now Billy is together with Carol.

**David**: And Louise is with Charlie.

**Nora**: Henry and I are going out tonight too.

**Marcus**: But, I like you Nora.

**Nora**: I'm sorry Marcus, but me and Henry have a special connection.

**Henry**: We're both Asian.

_Sarah struts over to Marcus_

**Sarah**: On the bright side.

_Sarah kisses Marcus_

**Marcus**: You know Nora, I think I'm over you.

**Nora**: Should I be offended?

**Jessica**: Oh, and Corey finally came to his senses and fell madly in love with him, so I'll be standing him up next Friday.

**Harmony**: You know, there's something I've been meaning to do for a while.

**Louise**: What would that be?

**Harmony**: This

_Harmony takes down David with a kiss_

**Harry**: That was unexpected.

**Jack**: Feel the love in the room.

_Principle Harper walks in_

**Principle Harper**: Right guys, ready to perform?

**Carol**: You betcha!

**Scene Ten**

_Song is basically the bows with each group coming up for their line._

**Football team (minus named parts)**: _Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero  
>But, hey, everyone you wanna be<br>Probably started off like me_  
><strong>Principle Harper, Miss Evelyn and Mr White<strong>: _You may say that I'm a freakshow_

**Football team**:_I don't care_  
><strong>Derrick and Ryan<strong>: _But, hey, give me just a little time  
>I bet you're gonna change your mind<br>_**Sarah and Maria**:_All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
>It ain't so hard to take, that's right<br>_**Henry and Marcus**:_'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name  
>And I'll just look away, that's right<br>_**All currently on stage**: _Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
>So everyone can hear<br>Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
>Baby, I don't care<br>Keep it up, and soon enough you'll figure out  
>You wanna be<br>You wanna be  
>A loser like me<br>A loser like me  
><em>**Nora and Jessica**: _Push me up against the locker  
>And hey, all I do is shake it off<br>I'll get you back when I'm your boss  
><em>**Charlie and Corey**:_I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters  
>'Cause hey, I could be a superstar<br>I'll see you when you wash my car  
><em>**Louise and David**:_All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
>It ain't so hard to take, that's right<br>_**Harmony**:_'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name  
>And I'll just look away, that's right<br>_**All currently on stage**: _Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
>So everyone can hear<br>Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
>Baby, I don't care<br>Keep it up, and soon enough you'll figure out  
>You wanna be<br>You wanna be  
>A loser like me<br>A loser like me  
>A loser like me<br>_**Harry and Jack**:_Hey, you, over there  
>Keep the L up-up in the air<br>Hey, you, over there  
>Keep the L up, 'cause I don't care<br>You can throw your sticks, and you can throw your stones  
>Like a rocket, just watch me go<br>Yeah,_

**All currently on stage**: _L__-O-S-E-R  
>I can only be who I are<br>_**Billy and Carol**:_ Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
><em>_So everyone can hear  
>Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down<br>Baby, I don't care  
><em>**All**:_ Keep it up, and soon enough you'll figure out  
>You wanna be<br>You wanna be  
>A loser like me<br>A loser like me  
>Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth<br>So everyone can hear  
>Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down<br>Baby, I don't care  
>Keep it up, and soon enough you'll figure out<br>You wanna be  
>You wanna be<br>A loser like me  
>A loser like me<br>A loser like me _


	5. Chapter 5

I sat there in the director's chair watching us go through the bows again, it was just about the only thing we hadn't got right. Beside me my phone bleeped with Chad's comforting message: _B patient, trust them_

I didn't answer straight away, I was too busy not following his advice "Kurt you're too early again!"

"Look little miss Monroe!" cried Kurt, pulling away from Blaine to stand at the front of the stage "You are not some big, famous director so stop bossing me around."

Irritably, I banged my fist on the table "I wrote the thing, I know when you should be coming in!"

"Blaine helped write it and he isn't being so god damn pedantic!" screamed Kurt in reply, cocking his hip and scowling impressively.

Mr Schuster stepped in-between the two of us "I think we should take a break to cool off, okay." Watching Blaine put a comforting arm around Kurt's shoulders and steer him backstage made me suddenly yearn for Chad. With a sigh, I slouched in my chair and texted Chad: _God I miss u_

_I miss u 2 Mac Falls is finishing up 4 the season soon, I cud cum c u_

_That wud b gr8, I'd keep it hush hush tho_

_Guaranteed_

_Y can't u just b a normal person & live in Ohio_

He didn't answer and I frowned at the screen before looking up to see Jesse standing over me "Er hi, Jesse."

"Hi," he sat down next to me "Look, I'm all for striving for perfection but I'm not sure my cast-mates see it that way."

Rolling my eyes I said "You're telling me."

"Look, just cool off and let things slide," Jesse shrugged "It's not that hard."

With a nod, I swallowed "Okay, thanks." Then I leant into the microphone and said clearly "Can we work on Act One, Scene Seven, keep it emotional." I watched them play out the scene we'd written, Kurt was really good at playing Jack, he cried in just about every rehearsal we'd done, even in read throughs. The football team were a little harder to co-ordinate but I worked with it. Eventually, rehearsals finished and I was free to go home.

**CD**SM**

Rachel and I were sat in her room doing each other's nails. Yawning I glanced up at the poster on her bedroom wall, there was lip gloss on it and a corner of it had been ripped but it still showed Chad in all his glory. With a sigh, Rachel flicked her hair "Do you think a guy like Chad would go for a girl like me?"

"He's got a girl friend," I replied automatically.

As she moved the nail varnish aside, she shrugged "Still."

"I don't see why not, you've got Finn though," I sighed.

I agreement, she nodded "Yeah. Do you think I'm playing Carol right? I mean you wrote her so you'd know."

"Oh sure, just tone down the confidence a bit and you'll be spot on," I checked my phone out of habit and found Chad hadn't text me since rehearsals "I'm gonna got to bed, see you in the morning Rachel."

Letting me by, she smiled "Sweet dreams."

**CD**SM**

My bad mood clung to me as I walked through the school the next day. Kurt had forgiven me for our argument in rehearsals so I found myself walking with him and Finn as we put up posters for _Loser Like Me_ in the halls. Opening night was looming and we had a dress rehearsals that night, it was really feeling very real. With everything going on in my head I could barely think straight.

As we left Maths for the choir room I asked Rachel "If a guy doesn't text you for about a day when he usually texts you non-stop, is that a bad sign?"

"Ask Kurt," came her decisive reply and we took our seats. The choir was strangely quiet, they all could feel the shadow of opening night looming before them too.

Clearing his throat, Mr Schuster was getting ready to speak when the stereo began to play a backing track. Confused, the teacher stumbled off to the side and the glee club glanced at each other but I froze as I heard a signature vocal ad-lib I knew only too well. All eyes moved to the door as he stood silhouetted in the door "I met you once, I loved you twice  
>That's the way this tale begins," he turned and walked in to the beat, blue eyes focussed on mine "I played my hand, I rolled the dice<br>Now I'm paying for my sins."  
>Spinning on the spot and throwing away the hat which had shielded his face, Chad flashed his winning smile "I got some bad addiction baby<br>It's you yeah yeah that's right  
>And I feel you taking over me<br>Could luck be a lady in here tonight." Rachel grabbed my hand from one side as Kurt took the other, both of them practically shaking with excitement. Everyone else was gawking but I just couldn't believe he was doing this. His dancing was subtle as he continued "My odds are stacked  
>I've never been a gambling man<br>I've never had the winning hand  
>But for you," he pointed straight at me "I'd lose it all..."<br>Strolling forward to were I sat on the front row, he took my hands from my friends and the electricity sparked through me as he knelt there "My odds are stacked  
>I've never been a gambling man<br>I've never had the winning hand  
>But for you I'd lose it all," he winked a crystal blue eye and made me gasp as he pulled me to my feet "Baby<br>Oh could you be the queen of hearts," he spun me under his arm as he chuckled at my shock "Or the devil in disguise  
>With every move<br>I'm blinded by those diamonds in her eyes."

He lifted me, jive-style before taking me in his arms and dancing with me "I got some bad addiction baby  
>It's you yeah yeah that's right<br>And I feel you taking over me  
>Could luck be a lady in here tonight," he beamed down at me and I could hardly believe he was there, I had to wake up soon "My odds are stacked<br>I've never been a gambling man."  
>Pulling me closer, Chad sung to me "I've never had the winning hand<br>But for you I'd lose it all  
>My odds are stacked<br>I've never been a gambling man  
>I've never had the winning hand<br>But for you I'd lose it all." I sent him a message with my eyes and he nodded breaking away from me to pull a starstruck Rachel to her feet before winking at Kurt and inviting him up too, as he serenaded the two of them "I'm raptured in your sweet lovin'  
>But it feels just like a curse," then he moved on to Mercedes, Quinn and Tina "You're beneath my skin I start tremblin'" he backed up to sing to all of them "With this love so dangerous!"<br>Turning back to me he knelt before me "Place your bets I want you place your bets  
>Why don't you just place your bets on me?" Somehow Chad had got everyone dancing and now he was concentrating on me again "My odds are stacked<br>I've never been a gambling man  
>I've never had the winning hand<br>But for you I'd lose it all  
>My odds are stacked<br>I've never been a gambling man  
>I've never had the winning hand<br>But for you I'd lose it all  
>Yeah yeah yeah<br>But for you I would lose it all." As the song finished I hugged Chad close and forgot the applause of the glee club. He shifted his position so he could caress my cheek and whisper "It's you, you're here."

"I missed you," I whispered back "I needed you so much."

Pulling me into a tight embrace again, he sighed "I'm here now and I never want to let you go, ever again."

Over his shoulder I spotted the glee club staring at us and pushed him away "We've got some explaining to do Chad."

"You think!" Mercedes flung her hands up in the air "What the hell is Chad Dylan Cooper doing in our choir room, hugging you!"

With a winning smile that made half the girls in the room swoon, he flung an arm around my shoulders "Amazing where I pop up isn't it?"

"Actually Chad, as much as I'm incredibly happy to see you," I looked up at him "What are you doing here?"

Turning me in his arms so I could face him, he said "When you sent me that text it got me thinking and Mac Falls has finished filming for the season so I figured... the point is, my transfer is official as of this morning, I'm already starting to talk Mr Condor into filming the show in Ohio so I can live here full time."

"You'd move all of Mackenzie Falls, for me?" I breathed, staring up into his eyes for some trace of doubt, I didn't find any.

He moved a loose strand of hair from my face "Of course I would, I love you Sonny, I always have done."

"I could kiss you right now," I whispered.

With a smile, he chuckled "I'm not opposed to the idea..."

"Hello! How could you not tell me about this Sonny!" Rachel cried from her place at Finn's side "I'm your cousin."

Turning back to my friends, I recalled the time I'd been in a similar position with the randoms but, this time, I knew Chad would stand by me through it all "Let me explain..."

"We're listening," Kurt folded his arms and cocked his hip. So I took a deep breath and I told them anything, watching as they all realised how famous I was – or rather, used to be – every now and again, Chad would chime in.

Eventually I shrugged "So that's it, my mum didn't want anyone to know, I'm sorry I had to lie to you."

"Well Sonny," Blaine sighed, pushing past Kurt to pull me into a hug "I forgive you for lying too us." The sentiment was repeated around the room and I felt myself relax into Chad at the knowledge that my place within the glee club was safe.

**CD**SM**

Opening night and I was practically dying of nerves. God only knew what the others were like if I was so nervous. By my side, Chad was trying not to be too famous but he'd already drawn quite a bit of attention. I'd expected that though, he was, after all, Chad Dylan Cooper. Eventually, the audience settled and I grabbed Chad's hand as the curtain went up.

The musical carried an almost permanent standing ovation, between the knock out performances of the whole cast and the brilliant plot and score (if I do say so myself) it was a winning combination. I was amazingly proud of them. As the show drew to a close with loser like me, Chad kissed my cheek "I told you, you were brilliant."

"I told you they were better," I replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note: Really sorry this took so long to write, I've really had a lot on recently and just haven't been able to get it written. So incredibly sorry it took so long to upload it.**

The glee club all looked up as Chad and I walked in. Rachel grinned "So here's our wonderful director."

"Did you know someone actually asked for my autograph?" Kurt added, gripping onto Blaine's arm

With a curt nod, Blaine sighed "And everyone won't stop going on about how good it was."

"All right you guys," Mr Schuster chuckled "We get the point, time to get back to winning sectionals. Your project this week is to find a song that can be sung with three people. I'm gonna split you all into groups so... Mercedes, Sam and Lauren, you're together, er, Mike, Kurt and Tina, Puck, Finn and Quinn, Santana, Artie and Brittany, Sonny, Chad and Rachel, oh, and since we can't be divided by three, Jesse and Shelby are coming in to partner with Blaine. Got it?"

Uncomfortably, Rachel ventured "Can't we choose our own teams, Mr Schu?"

"Yeah," Quinn added "I love these guys but this is gonna be really awkward."

Filing her nails, Santana retorted "Why should it be? You've slept with both of them."

"Exactly what makes it awkward," Finn practically squealed.

With an awkwardness bordering on teenage proportions, Mr Schuster cleared his throat "Well I wanted to take you guys out of your comfort zones a bit, some of you perform together constantly. Let's mix it up a bit, huh? Anyway we'll all vote for our favourites at the end and the winners will perform their song at sectionals, you're not allowed to vote for yourself guys."

There were a lot of disappointed faces around the room but, nevertheless, we all grouped round in our threes and planned, arguing over songs. I couldn't help feeling that Mr Schuster had deliberately put Chad and I, slap bang in the middle of our comfort zones, but I didn't raise the matter with, the distraught, Rachel. Every few moments she would glance across, to were Finn was sat with Puck and Quinn, fidgeting irritably.

Eventually it annoyed me so much that, I patted my cousin's hand comfortingly, telling her "Rachel, he'll be fine."

"Yeah," Chad swung an arm around my shoulders "Finn's not the cheating type, he's just a good guy, through and through."

All innocence, Rachel replied "I trust Finn, it's Quinn I have issues with."

"Look, I tell you what," I smiled reassuringly "When I was homesick you arranged a girly sleepover, right? So this Friday we'll crash out in front of Mac Falls and have a sleepover. We'll get Kurt, Cedes and Tina over, all the girls, right?"

Grinning, Chad winked "And I could make an appearance while you're watching Mac Falls, give you all the backstage gossip."

"No offence Chad, but I like the idea of an all girls night," Rachel replied, tentatively.

Playfully, Sonny pouted "Sorry Chaddy."

"Honestly Rach," Kurt sighed, braiding Tina's hair "You have nothing to worry about. All he talked about last night was how he wished he was in a group with you."

Snacking on tots, Mercedes nodded "Yeah, the boy never shuts up about you."

"And besides, I think Lauren has more to worry about than you," Tina commented "Quinn's been over Finn since summer, it's Puck she's into now."

As I painted Rachel's nails, I couldn't help but admit "I'm so happy Chad's in our group though, I feel like every girl in school wants him you know and... I know he's cheated on girlfriends before. It worries me, you know?"

"Actually, Sonny," Kurt grimaced "I don't blame you, most girls in this school would give their back teeth for one kiss with Chad."

With a nod, Rachel added "Yeah, if I didn't love you and Finn so much, I'd be all over that in a second."

"Ditto," Mercedes smiled apologetically.

Frowning, Tina pulled away from Kurt, standing with her hands on her hips "Stop it, we are Sonny's friends, we are supposed to make her feel better about boyfriend situations. Look, I may not be the most talented or the most mature of you lot but, on the boyfriend front, I've done better than all of you and, as far as I see it, you have to trust the guy you're with, if not then you can't really have a relationship."

"I trust Blaine," Kurt said quickly "I trust and love him more than anyone else in the world."

After thinking for a second, Mercedes smiled "I trust Sam, he may be thick but he's honest."

"I trust Finn," Rachel sighed "Despite everything, he's never done me wrong and he's always stood by me in some way shape or form, even when I was wrong."

Swallowing, I half-smiled "I do trust Chad, it just gets to me sometimes, he doesn't get that people flirt with him, a lot."

"All I know is," Mercedes smirked "If Sam did cheat on me, I'd kill him."

Kurt snorted "He'd have it coming."

At that, we all stared at each other and Mercedes winked "Pop!"

"Six!" I looked over at Kurt.

He nodded "Squish!"

"Uh Uh," we all sang.

Getting to her feet, Rachel grinned "Cicero."

"Lipschitz!" Tina finished with a flick of the hair.

All of us leapt into action then, singing "He had it coming!  
>He had it coming!<br>He only had himself to blame!  
>If you'd have been there,<br>If you'd have seen it!"

"I betcha you would have done the same!" Rachel cocked her hip and walked back as we all repeated our words.

"Pop!"

"Six!"

"Squish!"

"Uh Uh."

"Cicero."

"Lipschitz!"

With a sophistication which brought her perfectly into character, Mercedes spoke the monologue verse "You know how people  
>have these little habits<br>That get you down. Like Sammie," we all chuckled slightly at the way she put her boyfriend's name into the song "Sammie like to chew gum.  
>No, not chew. POP.<br>So I came home this one day  
>And I am really irritated, and I'm<br>looking for a bit of sympathy  
>and there's Sammie layin'<br>on the couch, drinkin' a beer  
>and chewin'. No, not chewin'.<br>Poppin'. So, I said to him,  
>I said, "you pop that<br>gum one more time..."  
>and he did.<br>So I took the shotgun off the wall  
>and I fired two warning shots...<br>...into his head!"

"He had it coming," we sung, trying to hide our laughter and stay in character "He had it coming  
>He only had himself to blame<br>If you'd have been there  
>If you'd have heard it<br>I betcha you would  
>Have done the same!"<p>

Now it was my turn I strutted to the front to speak to our imaginary audience "I met Chad Dylan Cooper from  
>Los Angeles about two years ago<br>and he told me he was single  
>and we hit it off right away.<br>So, we started living together.  
>He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd<br>fix him a drink, We'd have dinner.  
>And then I found out,<br>"Single" he told me?  
>Single, my ass. Not only<br>was he married  
>...oh, no, he had six wives.<br>One of those Mormons, you know. So that  
>night, when he came home, I fixed him<br>his drink as usual.  
>You know, some guys just can't hold<br>their arsenic!"

"Hah! He had it coming," we all flipped our hair and strutted "He had it coming  
>He took a flower<br>In its prime  
>And then he used it<br>And he abused it  
>It was a murder<br>But not a crime!"

Deliberately overacting his verse, because it was an utterly ridiculous notion that Blaine and Kurt would ever be in this situation, Kurt walked forward "Now, I'm standing in the kitchen  
>carvin' up the chicken for dinner,<br>minding my own business,  
>and in storms my husband, Blaine,<br>in a jealous rage.  
>"You been screwin' the milkman,"<br>he says. He was crazy  
>and he kept screamin',<br>"you been screwin the milkman."  
>And then he ran into my knife.<br>He ran into my knife ten times.."

"If you'd have been there," we all chanted "If you'd have seen it  
>I betcha you would have done the same!"<p>

Then we missed a verse because none of us could remember it as it was in some foreign language but Rachel strolled forward to say "My friend, Quinn, and  
>I had this double act<br>and my husband, Finn,  
>travelled around with us.<br>Now, for the last number in  
>our act, we did 20 acrobatic tricks<br>one two three four,five...splits, spread eagles,  
>back flips,flip flops,<br>one right after the other.  
>Well, this one night we were in the hotel Cicero,<br>the three of us,  
>boozin' and<br>havin' a few laughs  
>when we ran out of ice.<br>So I went out to get some.  
>I come back, open the door<br>and there's Quinn and  
>Finn doing Number Seventeen-<br>the spread eagle," she glanced round at us, pausing for effect before fluttering her eyelashes and smirking "Well, I was in such a state of shock,  
>I completely blacked out. I can't remember a thing.<br>It wasn't until later,  
>when I was washing the blood off my hands<br>I even knew they were dead," now she flipped her hair and belted "They had it coming  
>They had it coming<br>They had it coming all along  
>I didn't do it<br>But if I'd done it  
>How could you tell me that I was wrong?<br>They had it coming!"

We all nodded approvingly "They had it coming!"

There were too many harmonies in the next bit for me to explain but, eventually Tina began "I loved Mike Lipshitz  
>more than I can possibly say.<br>He was a real artistic guy...  
>sensitive... a dancer.<br>But  
>He was always trying<br>to find himself.  
>He'd go out every night<br>looking for himself  
>and on the way<br>he found Ruth,  
>Gladys,<br>Rosemary and Irving.  
>I guess you can say we broke<br>up because of artistic differences.  
>He saw himself as alive<br>and I saw him dead."

"The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum," we all chanted "The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum!  
>He had it coming<br>He had it coming  
>He only had<br>Himself  
>To blame.<br>If you'd have been there  
>If you'd have seen it<br>I betcha  
>You would<br>Have done  
>The same!"<p>

Mercedes winked "You pop that gum one more time!"

"Single my ass!" I shouted, linking arms with Mercedes.

Joining the two of us, Kurt sighed "Ten times!"

"Number seventeen-the spread eagle," Rachel walked next to us.

Tina was the last "Artistic differences."

"Pop!"

"Six!"

"Squish!"

"Uh Uh."

"Cicero."

"Lipschitz!"

Then we all dissolved into helpless laughter.

*CDC*SM*

The corridors were empty. I was late to drama. I burst in with a "Sorry..." I trailed off at the sight. Blinking I shook my head. There, in the centre of the room, was Chad, arms wrapped around one of the cheerleaders. Their lips pressed together as the rest of the class rehearsed. My head was spinning. Should I laugh or cry or scream or run? Instead I shouted, on a whim "MacKenzie!"

Immediately he pushed the girl away, stumbling back and glancing up at me "Sonny!"

I could feel the tears now, trailing down my face "If anyone needs me I'll be in the choir room." With that, I ran from the drama classroom to the choir room. On reaching it, I dropped to my knees and descended into hysterical tears.

"Sonny, I'm right here," Chad was in front of me, on one knee, eyes wide.

Squeezing my eyes shut I didn't say anything, just sang hoarsely, it was a song from a musical I loved but I messed around with the lyrics "There are people  
>And they are watching every move<br>And they are plotting against me, baby,  
>And whilst I know you love me, it is still a maybe<br>It's still a maybe  
>And that's hard." I got to my feet and strolled away, wrapping my arms around myself and pretending not to notice that he followed me "But what's it really about?<br>Is it really about your ego, Chad?  
>Can you please for a minute stop lying<br>And say what you feel?  
>Is it just that you're disappointed<br>To be in this small town for the winter?  
>Did you think this would all be much easier<br>Than it's turned out to be?  
>Well, then talk to me, Chad," I half-whispered, wiping away my tears "Talk to me...<br>If I didn't believe in you  
>We'd never have gotten this far," I took a step towards him "If I didn't believe in you<br>And all of the ten thousand men that you are  
>If I didn't think you could do<br>Anything you ever wanted to," I smiled warmly, despite myself "If I wasn't certain that you'd come through somehow  
>The fact of the matter is, Chad<br>I wouldn't be standing here now."

I chuckled to myself, shaking my head "If I didn't believe in you  
>I wouldn't be telling you this<br>If I didn't believe in you  
>I'd walk out the door and say,<br>"I don't care who you kiss!"  
>But I never could let that go<br>Knowing the things about you I know  
>Things, when I met you two years ago, I knew," I smirked at the cocky guy he used to be "It never took much convincing<br>To make me believe in you..."

I was going to finish there but Chad knew this song and he loved it just as much as I did. Pulling me into his arms he sung "Don't we get to be happy, Sonny?  
>At some point down the line<br>Don't we get to relax?  
>Without some new maybe<br>To push me yet further from you?  
>If I'm cheering on your side, Sonny,<br>Why can't you support mine?  
>Why do I have to feel<br>I've committed some felony  
>Doing what I always swore I would do?" he pulled away to take my face in his hands, gently caressing my cheek "I don't want you to hurt<br>I don't want you to sink  
>But you know what I think?" he took a step away from me, throwing his arms wide "I think you'll be fine!<br>Just hang on and you'll see-  
>But don't make me wait till you do<br>To be happy with you  
>Will you listen to me?" he took my hands in his, holding them to his heart "No one can give you courage<br>No one can thicken your skin  
>I will not fail so you can be comfortable, Sonny<br>I will not lose but I know you can win." I walked into his arms, leaning my head on his chest as he sung softly "If I didn't believe in you  
>Then here's where the travelogue ends."<p>

"If I didn't believe in you," I choked out "I couldn't have stood before all of our friends."

Then we both sung in a perfect harmony "And said, "This is the life I choose-  
>This is the thing I can't bear to lose<br>Trip us or trap us, but we refuse to fall""

"That's what I thought we agreed on, Sonny," he sighed, resting his head on my hair.

Both our voices harmonised once again "If I hadn't believed in you  
>I wouldn't have loved you at all""<p>

The applause hit and we realised that as we'd been lost in the music, the rest of the glee club had filed in. Shocked we smiled slightly in acknowledgement, and I whispered to Chad "We need to talk." He just nodded slightly and we went to sit down.

Mr Schuster took the floor, smiling nervously at us "Right, has anyone got a performance for our project this week?"

"We have Mr Schu!" Tina said eagerly, squeezing Mike's hand.

With a curt nod, Mr Schuster hurried to sit down as Tina, Kurt and Mike took the stage. They all took their places, Kurt on the piano, Tina at one end of the room and Mike at the other, as the introduction started. Smiling Kurt began "He takes directions from the way the wind blows  
>He's attracted by the way that she steps on<br>He keeps looking and she knows."

"Never used to get the 7.30," Tina flicked her hair, looking over her shoulder as Mike stared at her like he was completely and utterly in love "He's got a job and has to be in early, oh  
>But suddenly there's this girl and he thinks."<p>

Mike danced to the music as Kurt and Tina harmonised "Hold me close  
>And I?ll never ever think about letting you go<br>Hold me close  
>'Cause I never ever wanna be without you<br>Never ever wanna be without you, oh."

"Makes a letter from a piece of paper," as Tina sang, Kurt hopped down from the piano, passing a folded piece of paper to Mike "Asking whether she would meet him later on  
>He'd be a fool to let this go."<p>

As Mike tried to approach Tina, Kurt sang "He folds it up, it goes back in his pocket  
>He wished he had it but he hasn't got it, no<br>He'll never know if she thinks."

"Hold me close," Mike sang, dropping to his knees to sing to an oblivious Tina "And I'll never ever think about letting you go  
>Hold me close<br>'Cause I never ever wanna be without you  
>Never ever wanna be without you."<p>

Just as Tina finally looked his way, Mike turned away, walking off to the side. Shaking his head, Kurt gestured to the two of them "All over the world there?s people  
>So close to meeting people<br>But don't have the nerve to risk a no."

"So they sleep alone," Tina and Mike both sang from opposite sides of the choir room "Oh I'll never ever have anyone to hold them close  
>They let it go," they turned to each other, finally noticing one another "But I never ever wanna be without you<br>Never ever wanna be without you."

All three of them sang, as Tina and Mike danced together and Kurt circled them slowly, smiling "Hold me close  
>And I'll never ever think about letting you go<br>Hold me close  
>'Cause I never ever wanna be without you<br>Never ever wanna be without you." They finished with a kiss between Tina and Mike.

Applause rang out and Kurt rushed to sit next to Blaine, while Tina and Mike took each other's hands and sat down.

*CDC*SM*

I could hear him talking to Rachel downstairs, he was trying to get past her so he could talk to me. It wasn't that I'd asked her to stop him from coming up, it was just that she was a really big fan and took every opportunity to talk to Chad. Eventually he came jogging up the stairs, knocking on my bedroom door before peeking round it, nervously "Hey."

"Hey," I replied sadly.

He inched round the door, shutting it behind him "Nothing happened, Sonny I swear."

"You kissed her," I pointed out, dully, getting to my feet to get the next piece of homework.

Groping around for the words, he explained "It didn't mean anything, it was a performance, acting."

"You plan your own performances Chad," I retorted, sitting down on the bed and starting on a maths problem "You still chose to kiss her."

Desperately, he took my hands "We didn't plan that, she just did it. I would never agree to that, not without talking about it, with you, first. I love you Sonny."

"Why didn't you push her off?" I asked, pulling away from him "You can't let these girls push you around, they'll do it again."

With a sigh, he replied "That's where I am guilty, I take my acting very seriously, Sonny, I just, sorta went with it."

"You see, there you go," I shook my head "You're career is more important than me."

Laughing, Chad took me in his arms "You're talking to the guy who moved his whole life for you and, besides, you know who I was thinking about when I was kissing her?"

"Me?" I guessed.

He grinned, stroking my cheek "You."

"I love you," I whispered, searching his eyes.

Quietly, he leant just a little bit closer "I love you too."

With a sigh, I leant in, pressing my lips against his and letting my arms slide around his neck.

*CDC*SM*

"Have we got anyone who wants to perform for us today?" asked Mr Schuster, clapping his hands together. Immediately, Sam, Mercedes and Lauren took the floor in a line.

Over his shoulder, Sam had his guitar which he began playing with the band as the song began. Winking at Mercedes, Sam sang "She's a perfect ten, but she wears a twelve  
>Baby keep a little two for me<br>She could be sweet sixteen, bustin' out at the seams  
>It's still love in the first degree."<p>

"When he's at my gate, with a big fat eight," Mercedes sang, smiling and raising an eyebrow at Kurt "You wanna see the smile on my face  
>And even at my door, with a poor poor four<br>There ain't no man can replace."

Then all three of them sang in harmony "'Cause we love our love,  
>in different sizes<br>I love her body, especially the lies  
>Time takes it's toll, but not on the eyes<br>Promise me this, take me tonight."

"If he's extra large well I'm in charge," Mercedes cocked her hip, raising her eyebrows at Sam "I can work this thing on top  
>If he's XXL well what the hell<br>Every penny don't fit the slot."

Moving to stand nearer to Mercedes, Sam continued "The anorexic chicks, the model six  
>They don't hold no weight with me<br>Well eight or nine, well that's just fine  
>But I like to hold something I can see."<p>

"'Cause we love our love," they were all singing again now, dancing around the choir room "In different sizes  
>I love her body, especially the lies<br>Time takes it's toll, but not on the eyes  
>Promise me this, take me tonight."<p>

Sam grinned at her "I've bought a watch, to time your beauty  
>But I've had to fit a second hand."<p>

"I've bought a calendar, and every month," Mercedes flirted outrageously "Is taken up by lover man."

All of them sung in quiet harmony "'Cause we love our love,  
>in different sizes<br>I love her body, especially the lies  
>Time takes it's toll, but not on the eyes<br>Promise me this, take me tonight  
>'Cause we love our love, in different sizes<br>I love her body, especially the lies  
>Time takes it's toll, but not on the eyes<br>Promise me this, take me tonight..." We all applauded quickly before heading off to class.

On the way to Chemistry, Rachel commented that "Wouldn't it be cool if our school production made it to broadway?"

"I'll say," Blaine chuckled "We'd all get a free pass to fame."

With a shrug, I replied "Fame isn't all it's cracked up to be, it almost broke Chad and I up, more than once and you just can't let your guard down, ever. For me, it wasn't too bad, no-one expects anything from comedians but for Chad, it's really hard. He sort of enjoys it though."

"I've been in training for fame, all my life, it is my calling," Rachel sighed dramatically.

Blaine raised his eyebrows at her "I'd just like to make a living out of what I love to do."

"Yeah, well, after high school, I might go back to L.A." I shrugged, as we leant against the wall in waiting for our teacher "A couple of my friends have their own show so I might call in a favour with them and Chad can always give me a leg up in terms of work. I'm afraid I don't have any musical theatre connections to call in for you two though, sorry."

Casually, Rachel replied "You've got what you got. By the way, got any ideas for our song for the project."

"I may have an idea."

*CDC*SM*

"He put it on me," Rachel was sat on the piano with Chad right in front of her slipping a ring onto her finger.

He glanced back over his shoulder at the rest of the choir "I put it on  
>Like there was nothing wrong."<p>

"It didn't fit," I wandered past, scowling at them, looking at the others "It wasn't right,  
>Wasn't just the size,<br>They say you know."

Chad got up and lifted Rachel off the piano by her waist "When you know."

"I don't know," she looked up at Chad and then at the ring "I didn't feel  
>The fairytale feeling, no." Both of them were so close, searching each other's eyes as Rachel gave him the ring back.<p>

Shaking his head, he broke away "Am I a stupid boy  
>For even dreaming that I could."<p>

"If it's not like the movies," I sang to the crowd, every now and then glancing back over my shoulder at the couple who stood so close to each other, breaking up, behind me "That's how it should be, yeah.  
>When he's the one,<br>I'll come undone,  
>And my world will stop spinning<br>And that's just the beginning, yeah."

Rachel marched away from Chad, angrily "Snow white said when I was young,  
>"One day my prince will come."<br>So I wait for that date."

"They say its hard to meet your match,  
>Find my better half.<br>So we make perfect shapes," he kicked and scuffed at the ground as he played with the engagement ring, in his hand.

Then both of them walked to the front from different sides of the room harmonising "If stars don't align,  
>If it doesn't stop time,<br>If you cant see the sign..."

"Wait for it!" I sang coming up in-between them, turning to spot Chad.

He sang "One hundred percent,  
>With every penny spent.<br>She'll be the one that..."

"Finishes your sentences," I finished turning to stare at him like I did the first time I ever saw him.

Quietly, oblivious to us gradually approaching each other, Rachel was singing "If it's not like the movies,  
>That's how it should be.<br>When he's the one,  
>He'll come undone,<br>And my world will stop spinning,  
>And that's just the beginning."<p>

"'Cause I know you're out there!" Chad and I belted in harmony, spinning round each other, acting utterly and totally in love "And you're, you're looking for me.  
>It's a crazy idea that you were made,<br>Perfectly for me you'll see..."

Reaching up to touch his cheek, I frowned in confused curiosity "Just like the movies.  
>That's how it will be."<p>

"Cinematic and dramatic with the perfect ending," he rested his hand over mine, closing his eyes.

As though she had only just spotted us, Rachel let a tear fall down her cheek at the sight of us "It's not like the movies,  
>But that's how it will be..."<p>

"When he's the one," her voice merged perfectly with mine as I linked hands with Chad.

I glanced over at her, smiling apologetically "You'll come undone."

"And your world will stop spinning," Chad harmonised with me, following my gaze and smiling sadly at her as he slipped the engagement ring on my finger.

Then all three of us finished in harmony "And it's just the beginning."

We finished and the applause echoed around the room. Mr Schuster stood to say "I have a couple of announcements to make, first we will not be hearing a performance from Blaine as his team have had, er what did you say Blaine?"

"Artistic differences," Blaine answered, followed by giggles from all of the girls (and Kurt) involved in Cell Block Tango.

Giving the girls a curious look, Mr Schuster continued "So we're at the auditorium after school today for our last two performances. Next, we've had communications from a Broadway producer interested in putting on a, and I quote "teenage musical" by teenagers for teenagers. We've been asked to put on a special performance of _Loser Like Me _for a committee of investors."

"Are you serious?" I gasped, glancing back at Blaine as I realised that this was a huge break "Our musical?"

Leaning forward, Blaine asked "Would the cast be kept or changed?"

"Kept from what they've told me," Mr Schuster replied.

Like a shot, Rachel had stood up "We're going to Broadway!"

"Wait, there are other musicals up for them too, they've been scanning the country," he tried to reign in Rachel "Nothing's certain yet."

The bell rang and we went to afternoon lessons with joy in our hearts.

*CDC*SM*

"First up is Brittany, Santana and Artie, with _Nerdy_," Mr Schuster hurried off stage as the three teenagers took the stage.

Watching Brittany through his glasses, Artie began "It's always been up to your friends  
>They'll make your mind up for you."<p>

"The popularity's gone to your head  
>But still I don't ignore you," ignoring Artie, Brittany wandered across the stage to where Santana was stood.<p>

With a glance at Artie, Santana frowned, turning to the blonde girl "You ran for school election  
>You even got my vote."<p>

"And did you know?" she took Santana's hands in her own.

True pain in his eyes, Artie sang "My favourite pastime's poetry  
>And yesterday I wrote<br>Just because I'm nerdy  
>And my friends are thirty..."<p>

"It doesn't mean that I swing that way," Brittany half-snapped at Artie, pulling away from Santana only to turn and sing to the latina "If you've got complications."

Guiltily, she folded her arms "And a reputation."

"Wouldn't wanna get in your way," the blonde shrugged, turning back to Artie.

With obvious irritation, the boy sniffed "Oh anyway."

"This morning you walked past my door," she looked across at Brittany, wandering towards her "Just like a daydream  
>But much more."<p>

Artie wheeled his way towards the couple "I followed you round to the store  
>And I was shell-shocked<br>When I saw..."

"You and your friends were smoking," the blonde glared at Santana, pouting "It always makes me choke  
>And did you know?"<p>

Frowning, the boy shook his head "I'd do anything to have you  
>But I wouldn't take a tote."<p>

"Hey!" Santana circled Artie, dangerously.

As she moved, he stared at her "Just because I'm nerdy  
>And my friends are thirty..."<p>

"It doesn't mean that I swing that way," she pushed him back, with a glance behind her at Brittany "If you've got complications."

With a nod, the blonde added "And a reputation."

"Wouldn't wanna get in your way," Artie wheeled himself away from Santana and towards Brittany "Oh anyway."

Walking backwards, Santana spun on the spot as she belted "Anyway, anyway yeah."  
>"You said my words were beautiful," he reached out to take Brittany's hand "They almost made you cry."<p>

Fear and pain were written in Santana's features as she stared at the two others while Brittany met Artie's gaze, singing "The markings on the wall were jaded  
>I wonder why?"<p>

"Just because you're nerdy  
>And your friends are thirty<br>Doesn't mean she won't swing your way," the latina dropped to her knees, head dropping into her hands.

Swallowing, Artie glanced at Santana, then pulled Brittany a little bit closer to search her eyes "If she's got complications  
>And a reputation<br>Go ahead and stand in her way."

The blonde girl took a step back, pulling away from Artie "Just because you're nerdy  
>And your friends are thirty<br>Doesn't mean I won't swing your way  
>But she's got complications<br>And a reputation..."

"Go ahead and stand in her way," Artie turned away, biting back tears as Brittany ran to Santana's arms "But anyway."

Stunned, Santana stared up at the blonde "Anyway."

"Anyway," Brittany shrugged, pulling the latina into a hug.

As the music died down, the auditorium descended into a shocked applause before Mr Schuster took the stage "That was brilliant er... here's Finn, Quinn and Puck now with er... _She Will Be Loved_."

They took the stage, Quinn wrapped in Finn's arms, I saw Rachel tense up. Running his hands down her arms to hold her at arm's length, Finn began "Beauty queen of only eighteen  
>She had some trouble with herself..."<p>

"I was always there to help her," Puck wrapped his arms around Quinn's waist, lifting her from Finn, spinning and setting her down at the edge of the stage "She always belonged to someone else."

With desperation in her eyes, she turned to Puck, pressing her hands on his chest "I drove for miles and miles  
>And wound up at your door<br>I've had you so many times but somehow  
>I want more."<p>

It began to rain, and I once again realised how good the A.V club was at this school. Finn put up his umbrella, staring painfully at Puck and Quinn.

"I don't mind spending everyday," Puck wandered backwards, gently pulling her after him, searching her eyes "Out on your corner in the pouring rain."

Walking behind the couple, never taking his eyes off either of them, Finn sang "Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile."<p>

"And she will be loved!" Puck and Finn both belted as Finn took Quinn by the hand and pulled her into his arms "She will be loved..."

As Finn led her away, Quinn glanced back at Puck, telling him "Tap on my window knock on my door..."  
>"I want to make you feel beautiful," Puck crept after them, singing only to her "I know I tend to get so insecure."<p>

With a cautious glance at Finn, she shook her head "It doesn't matter any more."

"It's not always rainbows and butterflies," Finn turned to her as they both stood under the umbrella "It's compromise that moves us along, yeah."

Frowning, Puck backed away singing to her "My heart is full and my door's always open  
>You can come any time you want!"<p>

"I don't mind spending everyday," Finn searched Quinn's eyes "Out on your corner in the pouring rain."

Slowly, Quinn looked over her shoulder to tell Puck "Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile."<p>

"And she will be loved!" Puck belted as realisation crossed Finn's face.

In pain and desperation, he pushed Quinn back towards Puck, dropping the umbrella "And she will be loved!"

"And she will be loved!" Puck took her hand, trying to shield her from the rain.

As he fell to his knees, Finn flung back his head "And she will be loved!"

"I know where you hide  
>Alone in your car," the boy with the Mohawk searched her eyes.<p>

Staring at the ground, Finn wrapped his arms around himself "Know all of the things that make you who you are."

"I know that goodbye means nothing at all," Quinn shook her head, frowning as he looked up at Puck.

Both boys sang softly "Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls."

"Tap on my window knock on my door," she told him as she rushed back to Finn, who was climbing to his feet.

"I want to make you feel beautiful," Puck watched her go before belting "I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain."<br>The voices of both boys combined into a harmonised chorus "Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved!"<p>

"Please don't try so hard to say goodbye," Quinn sang in the background, shaking her head "Please don't try so hard to say goodbye."

Taking her face in his hands, Finn sang "Yeah!"

"I don't mind spending everyday," Puck watched them, singing softly "Out on your corner in the pouring rain."

As the song finished Quinn turned away from Finn to sing to Puck "Try so hard to say goodbye."  
>The applause rang out and, after votes were cast, it was revealed that Quinn Finn and Puck had won, meaning they would perform <em>She Will Be Loved<em> at sectionals.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note: Sorry that the Chorus Line medley is really long but I underestimated the amount of lyrics. Once again, sorry it took me so long to update but I've had a lot going on, I'm pretty sure this is the last chapter but I may add in an Epilogue. Thank you all for reading and I'm really sorry I couldn't have done this better.**

The New Directions were gathered round in the choir room. I glanced up from where I was sat with Blaine, he squeezed my hand and I smiled at him. Both of us were a bit down that day, Chad was away filming the Falls and Kurt was off with flu. Spontaneously, (Don't you just love glee club) we All began to sing "All for one  
>One for all<br>all for one  
>And one for all!"<p>

"Some for some," Rachel sang as she sat on Finn's knee.

Stroking his girlfriend's hair, Finn laughed "None for none."

"Slightly less for people we don't like," Mercedes declared.

With a smirk, Santana added "And a little bit more for me!"  
>"All round this mighty land," we all sung together, grinning serenely "We are his mighty band<br>Oooo  
>Will Schuster's strongest knights<br>We are prepared to fight  
>Whoooo-ever<br>All for one  
>Two for all<br>All for some  
>And free for all!"<p>

Everyone descended into hysterical laughter and I was reminded why I loved the New Directions so much, they could always lift you up when you were down. As we finished, Mr Schuster walked in with Miss Pilsbury in toe. Rolling his eyes, the Spanish teacher sighed "All right guys, that was good but it's just what I don't want you to do."

"You've lost us Mr Schu," Quinn commented, idly checking her messages.

With a nervous glance back at Miss Pilsbury, he continued "Sectionals is only a few weeks away and I want us to stand out from the crowd."

"Did we ever fit into the crowd?" Tina asked, glancing at Mike for support.

Carefully, Mr Schuster explained "Show choir is, by nature, very cheesy, what I want to do is bring realism into the equation. I want something that comes from your soul and isn't sold with glamour but with a truth that tugs at heartstrings. I don't want to distract anyone from your talent, you are brilliant, why do we need gimmicks to help us sell? So, to show you what we are talking about, I have brought in Miss Pilsbury along to duet with me, so Brad, if you would begin."

The couple took places at either side of the room. Shoving his hands in his pockets, Mr Schuster began softly "I once had a friend who I loved from my heart

But I went on and left her 'fore I'd made a start." "Now I'm moaning the blues like the rest of the charts Take me back," Miss Pilsbury pulled up a chair, perching on it as she stared at the floor "So I'll cry with a limp Just get by on a limb Till these blue eyes of mine they are closed." With a frown, he watched her "So here's to an old fashioned peck on the cheek And farewell my sweet Northern Rose." "Give me one last love song," in perfect harmony, they sang the chorus "To bring you back, bring you back Give me one last video, Just dressed in black, dressed in black." True sadness in her eyes, the little red-head continued, bitterly "Give him a chorus and that bit at the end Where he wails on and on 'bout the loss of a friend..." "Let me scream loudly 'well this love could mend'" he belted before looking back at Miss Pilsbury and softening "Let it die, let it die Those bloody great ballads we hated at first Well I bought them all, Now I'm writing worse..." Standing, she wandered forward, towards us "Save us from baldness and saving the earth Take me back And I'll smile with a limp And I'll love with a limp Till the clouds disappear from above." "And as the storm moves away all I can say is," Mr Schuster came up behind her "there's a towel on the door for your love." Both of them harmonised again "Give me one last love song To bring you back, bring you back Give me one last video, just dressed in black, dressed in black..." "Give me a chorus and that bit at the end," he took her hand, pulling her round to face him "Where I wail on and on 'bout the loss of a friend." Searching his eyes, she sang in reply "Let him scream loudly 'well this love could mend'" There was a pause and they fell into eachother's arms singing "Let it die, let it die, let it die." We all applauded before descending into chatter about what songs we'd all be singing. *SM*CDC* Most of the glee club must have been there in Rachel's basement that day. On the stage, Blaine and Kurt were practising a tap routine while Rachel was trying to teach Finn a complicated harmony. Even Quinn was there, chatting with Mercedes as they both laughed. Nearby, Brittany was sat on Artie's knee while she chatted to Santana. Casually, Sam, Puck and Mike were talking sport as Tina sat reading with her head resting on Mike's shoulder. I suddenly felt very lonely, Chad was filming late and wouldn't be back til tomorrow which left me alone. As I sat there, Tina called us quiet "Guys, I think I have an idea for sectionals!" *SM*CDC*

"Right," Mr Schuster turned to us, apprehensively "Have we got any takers?" Hands went up all around the room and the Spanish teacher looked pleasantly surprised "Wow, great, okay, Santana, we haven't heard from you in a while." I knew everyone was holding off with Tina's idea until we got to the auditorium later and Chad squeezed my hand. God, I loved having him at school with me.

Taking the floor, the latina took a deep breath, focussing on Brittany "I recently discovered this song, thanks to, and it really pains me to say this, Little girl blue and his hobbit side-kick over there. It really speaks to me and I felt it fitted this weeks assignment so... anyway it's for a certain someone who knows who they are... here goes..." It was strange, the way Santana put so much emotion into a song which was so unlike anything else I'd ever seen her sing "Hands touch, eyes meet  
>Sudden silence, sudden heat<br>Hearts leap in a giddy whirl," she took a step back, with a half smile "He could be that boy  
>But I'm not that girl."<p>

Suddenly stern, she shook her head, putting her hands over her heart "Don't dream too far  
>don't lose sight of who you are<br>don't remember that rush of joy  
>He could be that boy..." she hiked herself up onto the piano, sitting there to address the glee club "I'm not that girl<br>Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
>To the land of what-might-have-been<br>But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
>When reality sets back in."<p>

Smiling sadly, she wrapped her arms around herself "Blithe smile, lithe limb  
>She who's winsome, she wins him," now she glanced up to meet Brittany's eyes again, singing only to her "Gold hair with gentle curl<br>That's the girl he chose  
>And heaven knows," Santana broke the eye contact to hop down from the piano, looking close to tears "I'm not that girl...<p>

don't wish, don't start  
>Wishing only wounds the heart," she began to walk forward again, tears in her eyes "I wasn't born for the rose and pearl...<br>There's a girl I know  
>He loves her so<br>I'm not that girl..." As soon as she finished, Brittany ran forward and pulled Santana into a hug, the two girls standing there for longer than was necessary for two best friends. Clearing his throat, Mr Schuster led the applause, breaking the girls from their revelry so they sat back down, pinkies linked.

With a smile, the Spanish teacher took the floor again "Right, well as I said I wanted our performance at sectionals to feel very real and so..." he gestured to Rachel and Blaine "I have asked two of our members to perform from a musical which crossed barriers with its realism."

The two of them stood and beautifully performed a Little Fall of Rain from Les Miserables, moving some of the girls to tears... and Kurt.

*SM*CDC*

Looking out from the wings I could see the look of apprehension on Mr Shcuster's face, he had no idea what to expect as Tina took the stage in her red dress. The spotlight was on her but most of the girls and a couple of the boys were also behind her to sing the backing. She knelt on the stage, hands clasped as though she was praying and sung on her own "Give me somebody to dance for,  
>Give me somebody to show.<br>Let me wake up in the morning to find  
>I have somewhere exciting to go," she began to stand "To have something that I can believe in.<br>To have something to be.  
>Use me... Choose me," she flung her arms wide, appealing "God, I'm a dancer,<br>A dancer dances!  
>Give me somebody to dance with..." Mike came into the spotlight and spun her gently "Give me a place to fit in.<br>Help me return to the world of the living  
>By showing me how to begin."<p>

The others began to sing the backing as the tempo sped up and the dance did too "Play the music.  
>Give me the chance to come through.<br>all I ever needed was the music, and the mirror,  
>And the chance to dance," Mike lifted her up and she pointed straight at Mr Schuster "For you.<br>Give me a job and you instantly get me involved," as he set her down, Tina pirouetted "If you give me a job,  
>Then the rest of the crap will get solved.<br>Put me to work,  
>You would think that by now I'm allowed.<br>I'll do you proud," she caught Mike's hand and they spun in the spotlight "Throw me a rope to grab on to.  
>Help me to prove that I'm strong," she stepped out of the spin grabbing Mike's arm and putting a hand to an ear as if she was listening "Give me the chance to look forward to sayin':<br>"Hey. listen, they're playing my song."  
>Play me the music," the couple were now dancing elaborately as she sung "Give me the chance to come through.<br>All I ever needed was the music, and the mirror,  
>And the chance to dance..." Now the lights came up, and everyone on stage was dancing. There were three couples, Tina and Mike; Brittany and Blaine; Santana and Sam, who all did the same routine while all the girls (apart from me) did their own synchronised routine. Kurt had carefully coordinated our outfits – the girls in red dance dresses with black leg-warmers, scarves and sashes and the boys in red vests, open button down black shirts, red belts, striped ties and black slacks. It was an complex routine and I couldn't help noticing that some of the girls, like Lauren and Mercedes, were struggling with the choreography.<p>

Finally, it seemed, Tina rushed to the front and belted "Play me the music,  
>Play me the music,<br>Play me the music.  
>Give me the chance to come through.<br>all I ever needed was the music, and the mirror,  
>And the chance to dance..." The rest of boys ran on (apart from Artie). Kurt and Blaine led a tap routine, for a short while until Tina took centre stage to lead Rachel, Brittany, Santana and Quinn in an athletic but elegant ballet-style section. Every now and again, the guys would step in to assist but this was essentially the girls' routine until the tempo sped up again and the whole stage was Chadive with dancing. Everyone who could dance had their own section to showcase their tChadent, it was truly a sight to be seen and I saw Mr Schuster shed a tear or two.<p>

As the music drew to a close though, Artie had rolled onto the stage, everyone had scattered around the stage as though they were waiting for a class to start and, over the end of the piece, I began to speak, walking on stage with a dance bag over my shoulder "I'm so excited because I'm gonna go  
>to the High School of Performing Arts!<br>I mean, I was dying to be a serious actress.  
>Anyway, it's the first day acting class-<br>and we're in the auditorium and the teacher,  
>Mr. Karp..." I looked poignantly at Artie who was setting up Chad, Rachel and Blaine in a line with their legs around each other "Oh, Mr. Karp...<br>Anyway, he puts us up on the stage with  
>our legs around each other,<br>one in back of the other and he says..."  
>"Okay... we're going to do improvisations," Artie announced as I put my bag down and took my place behind Chad who nudged me playfully "Now, you're on a bob-sled. It's snowing out.<br>And it's cold...Okay...GO!"  
>Looking out at the crowd as we swayed back and forth I told Mr Schuster "Ev'ry day for a week we would try to<br>Feel the motion," we moved round imaginary corners and such as I play fought with Chad "Feel the motion  
>Down the hill.<br>Ev'ry day for a week we would try to  
>Hear the wind rush," I put a hand to my ear as though I could really hear it "Hear the wind rush,<br>Feel the chill."

Now I stood, pacing up and down the front of the stage as various "bob-sleds" carreered around me "And I dug right down to the bottom of my soul  
>To see what I had inside.<br>Yes, I dug right down to the bottom of my soul  
>And I tried," I pouted and gave the audience my puppy dog eyes "I tried!<br>And everybody's goin'..."

"Whooooosh, whooooosh!" they all called.  
>Chad smiled at me smugly "I feel the snow!"<p>

"I feel the cold," Rachel nodded, clapping herself happily.

Blaine put up his hand eagerly to tell Artie "I feel the air."  
>"And Mr. Karp turns to me," I say standing nervously in front of Artie "And he says..."<br>Folding his arms, he raised an eyebrow at me "Okay, Morales. What did you feel?"  
>"And I said..."Nothing," I turned back to the audience, doing my best to look as innocent as possible "I'm feeling nothing,"<br>And he says..."

Artie wheeled round to the, now sniggering, glee club "Nothing  
>Could get a girl transferred!"<br>"They all felt something," I gestured back to the others before curling in on myself "But I felt nothing  
>Except the feeling," I cocked my head with a self-assured smile and glared at Chad who was laughing the loudest of them all "That this bullshit was absurd!" Taking a deep breath as the others moved into place, I shrugged "But I said to myself, "Hey, it's only the first week.<br>Maybe it's genetic." I raised a finger in revelation "They don't have bob-sleds in San Juan!"  
>Second week," around me the others were being various inanimate objects "more advanced, and we had to..." I demonstrated each as I said them "Be a table, be a sports-car..." I rolled my eyes "Ice-cream cone.<br>Mister Karp, he would say..."

"Very good, very good," Artie gestured to each person in turn and they all sat down at his feet until he got to me "Except Morales. Try, Morales,  
>all alone."<br>At one end of the stage everyone else gathered while I stood at the other trying to be an ice-cream "And I dug right down to the bottom of my soul  
>To see how an ice cream felt.<br>Yes, I dug right down to the bottom of my soul  
>And I tried to melt!<br>The kids yelled..."

"Nothing!" they all shouted, pointing.

Rushing to the front of the stage I protested "They called me..."

"Nothing!" they called again as Artie rolled forward.

I circled the boy in a wheelchair, angrily "And Karp allowed it,  
>Which really makes me burn." The rest of the class filed past us and off stage "The were so helpful.<br>They called me..."

"Hopeless," Chad stopped just before he walked off stage to sing it to be.

Awkwardly, I stood in front of Artie but appealed to the audience "Until I really didn't know  
>Where else to turn.<br>And Karp kept saying..."

"Morales, I think you should transfer to Girl's High,  
>You'll never be an actress, Never!" Artie told me before rolling off after the others.<p>

Spinning back to the audience I shouted "Jesus Christ!" Then I clasped my hands in front of my face, eyes squeezed closed "Went to church, praying, "Santa Maria,  
>Send me guidance, send me guidance,"" I knelt to the ground, bowing my head "On my knees.<br>Went to church, praying, "Santa Maria,  
>Help me feel it, help me feel it," I looked up at the sky "Pretty please!"<br>And a voice from down at the bottom of my soul," I began to stand, taking it with a leap as I built momentum "Came up to the top of my head.  
>And the voice from down at the bottom of my soul,<br>Here is what it said!" My gestures were wild and passionate as I belted ""This man is nothing!  
>This course is nothing!<br>If you want something,  
>Go find another class!" I spun on the spot, grinning "And when you find one<br>You'll be an actress."" I folded my arms and nodded righteously "And I assure you that's what  
>Fin'lly came to pass." There was a lull in the music as Kurt, Blaine and Chad carried on Artie, who was doing his best to look dead as I looked on, singing "Six months later I heard that Karp had died.<br>And I dug right down to the bottom of my soul..." I took a deep breath as though I was centring myself for a big scene "And cried.  
>'Cause I felt... nothing..."<p>

Now the rest of the club ran on for the grand finale, we all stood in a line with a spotlight on each of us. Quinn stepped forward first to sing "Hello twelve..."

"Hello thirteen," Artie sang.

With a shrug, Lauren added "Hello love!  
>"Changes, oh!" Chad looked across at me, smiling.<p>

Soulfully, Mercedes, smirked "Down below."  
>"Up above," I almost giggled.<br>Quinn rubbed the back of her neck "Time to doubt."  
>"To break out," Mike shielded his face with his hands.<br>Taking off his glasses to clean them, Artie cringed "It's a mess."

"It's a mess," Lauren echoed.  
>As they linked arms, moving to the front corner of the stage, Kurt and Rachel sang "Time to grow."<br>"Time to go," Chad took Lauren's hand and led her to the other front corner.  
>Together, Santana, Finn and Artie stepped to the front of centre stage "Adoless..."<br>"Adoless..." from different places around the stage we all sung "Too young to take over,  
>Too old to ignore..."<br>Chad smiled optimistically, throwing his arms wide "Gee, I'm almost ready!"  
>Moving around as choreographed we all chorused "But...what...for?<br>There's a lot I am not certain of.  
>Hello twelve, hello thirteen, hello love!" we all stopped, standing stock still and facing the audience "Goodbye twelve, goodbye thirteen.<br>Hello love..."  
>As though she was a young girl mooning over her first crush, Mercedes span round beaming "Robert Goulet, Robert Goulet,<br>My God, Robert Goulet!"  
>In the background the rest of us were still singing making it a chorus backing and intersecting each individual line but it was basically a repeat of the chorus, with it developing more into vowels and other such backing as we continued.<br>"Playing doctor with Evelyn," Sam winked.

Playfully, Artie smirked "I'll show you mine,  
>You show me yours."<p>

"Seeing Daddy...naked!" I squealed.  
>Santana rolled her eyes and cocked her hip "Surprise!<br>Mom and Dad were doing it."  
>"Why do I pay for all those lessons?" Lauren groaned, deliberately fumbling some simple dance moves "Dance for gran'ma!<br>Dance for gran'ma!"  
>Fanning herself with a hand, Mercedes gasped "My God, that Steve Mcqueen's real sexy,<br>Bob Goulet out, Steve Mcqueen in!"  
>"You cannot go to the movies," Tina wagged her finger "Until you finish your homework."<br>With a shrug, Chad sighed "Wash the car."  
>"Stop pickin' your nose!" Mike threw up his arms in exasperation.<br>Sticking out her chest, Lauren cried "Oh darling, you're not old enough to wear a bra.  
>You've got nothing to hold it up."<br>"Locked in the bathroom with Peyton Place," Puck sauntered up to the front.  
>Hands cupped round her mouth like a megaphone, Quinn squealed "Tits!<br>When am I gonna grow tits?"  
>"If Troy Samahue could be a movie star," Finn looked to the sky, grinning "Then I could be a movie star."<br>Rachel smiled, dancing like a child as she sung "But the thing that made my mammy laugh so much was  
>When I used to jump and dance around the living room..."<br>"Please take this message," Lauren half-smiled as her voice carried behind the next few lines "To mother from me,

Carry it with you

Across the blue sea,

Mother, oh, mother,

Wherever I go."

With an arm around my shoulders, Chad sung "Dad would take mom to Roseland.  
>She'd come home with her shoes in her hand."<br>"Mother fat," I leant my head on his shoulder "Always in the kitchen cooking all the time."  
>Curling in on herself, Santana sang "Your Santana,<p>

Is missin' You so.'"  
>"Lauren Darling," Lauren floated the whole thing on air "I can tell you now,<br>Your father went through life with an open fly."

Santana continued what had, before been Lauren's roll, singing "Mother, Oh, mother!

Wherever I go "

"Tits! Where are my tits?" Quinn shook Puck by the shoulders, eyes wide.  
>Quietly Tina continued "Listen to your mother.<br>Those stage and movie people got there  
>Because they're special!"<br>"Your Lauren,

Is missin' you so," she sang sweetly.

Staring blankly into space, Blaine breathed "You take after your father's side of the family,  
>The ugly side."<p>

"Wait until your father gets home," Kurt met Blaine's gaze across the stage.  
>Sam crossed his chest "Swear to god and hope to die."<br>We all moved into place for the choreography as we backed each individual with "Goodbye twelve goodbye thirteen hello la-a-a-ove.  
>Our broad goes out with other guys.<br>Early to rise.  
>Hello la-a-a-ove.<br>Our broad goes out with other guys.  
>Early to bed..."<br>"A diaphragm, a diaphragm," Tina slapped a hand to her forehead "I thought a diaphragm was up here,  
>Where you breathe.!<br>Sam cried jovially "I bought a car. I bought my first car!  
>"Padiddle!" Mike added in with a high leap.<p>

With a groan Puck pulled Quinn into his arms "Changes,  
>Oh, ev'ry girl I know has lockjaw of the legs down below.<br>Up a -..."  
>"You're not leaving this house 'til you're twenty-one!" Santana wagged her finger at a very confused Brittany.<p>

Pulling Rachel aside as if I was telling my best friend the most outrageous thing, I squealed "The ugliest boy asked me to the prom,  
>I stayed home."<br>"Shit," the chorus stopped as Quinn stopped, centre stage, in a spotlight "Made it through high school without growing tits!" Once again we chimed up the chorus as the lines continued.  
>As we went on, Artie sang "...Doubt, my trouble is wine, women and song.<br>I can't get any of 'em!"  
>"Your brother's going to medical school a-do," Mike did his own dance moves as he continued "...and you're dropping out to be a chorus boy.<br>Nothing!"  
>Once again, Mercedes took the spotlight "Steve Mcqueen out. Nureyev in!"<br>"You gotta know somebody to be somebody," I took Chad's hand, suddenly spotting that Mr Schuster wasn't the only one watching any more, there was a woman and three men all writing notes as we performed.  
>I was overly conscious when, Lauren, who wasn't exactly our strongest singer, added in "Gra - du - a - tion!"<br>"All you run around with are bums," Brittany cartwheeled across the stage.  
>Chad pulled away from we to stand between Puck and Sam, telling them "I got Nancy's picture, Annabelle's locket,<br>Cynthia's ring and Lucy's pants.  
>Head-on collision! Eddie got killed..."<br>"Let's dance, let's dance," Artie belted.  
>Nervously, Kurt groaned "What am I gonna say when he calls on me?"<br>"My only adolescence," Rachel linked arms with me "My only adolescence,  
>My only adolescence."<br>I joined her with "My only adolescence..."  
>Three of us now, Rachel, Mercedes and I chorused "Where did it go?<br>It was so... Where did it go? It was so..."  
>"Where did it go? It was so... Where did it go? It was so..." Quinn added her voice to our chorus.<br>Blaine, Finn and Mike took over "Freshmore, Sophmore, Junior, Senior, Freshmore, Sophmore, Junior, Senior..."

"Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen," Lauren, Sam and Santana were up now  
>Then we all joined our voices together, ringing "Suddenly I'm seventeen and,<br>Suddenly I'm seventeen and,  
>Suddenly I'm seventeen and,<br>Suddenly there's a lot I am not certain of,  
>Goodbye twelve, goodbye thirteen, hello..."<br>"Gimme the ball, gimme the ball, gimme the ball. Yeah!" Artie took centre stage with the rest of us dancing around him, singing vowel sounds as a backing "Gimme the ball, gimme the ball, gimme the ball. Yeah!  
>I was always runnin' around shoutin',<br>'Gimme the ball, gimme the ball, gimme the ball. Yeah'  
>I was so enthusiastic.<br>I was in ev'rything.  
>The yearbook is filled with my pictures,<br>And I was lucky 'cause I got a scholarship to college.  
>A scholarship to college! So I went."<br>We all echoed him dramatically "So he went."  
>"Yes, I went," Artie winked at Mr Schuster.<br>"Yes, he went."  
>Rolling forward, he explained "So I'm gonna be this kindergarten teacher...<br>Imagine me - this kindergarten teacher? And I thought...shit!"  
>"Shit, Artie," he raised our hands high.<br>"Shit!"  
>"Shit, Artie."<br>All of us followed Artie's lead as we continued "What are you gonna be?  
>Shit, Artie, shit, Artie,<br>When you get shoved outta here  
>Shit, Artie, shit, Artie, honey,<br>Aint nobody gonna be  
>Shit, Artie, shit, Artie,<br>Standin' there with no scholarship  
>Shit, Artie, shit, Artie, to life."<br>He carried on, on his own while we backed him "And I was scared.  
>Scared<br>Scared  
>Scared!"<br>"My braces gone," all the girls called  
>The boys added in "My pimples gone."<br>"My childhood gone," we all sang, dancing round each other "Goodbye.  
>Goodbye twelve. Goodbye thirteen. Goodbye fourteen.<br>Goodbye fifteen. Goodbye sixteen. Goodbye seventeen.  
>Hello love.!<br>Go to it. Go to it."  
>The boys began "And now life really begins."<br>"Go to it," the girls sang.  
>Forming line once more, the boys looked out at the audience "And now life really begins."<br>"Go to it," we danced around the boys.  
>Each boy grabbed a girl by her waist and pulled her into the line, I found myself by Chad's side as they sang "And now life really begins."<br>"Go to it," they lifted us into a fan kick before setting us back in line.  
>All the boys spun on the spot "And now life really begins."<br>"Go to it," we sang one last time.  
>Once again in a perfect line, we all chorused "Go to it." Our small audience descended into applause and I reached for Chad's hand nervously, he pulled me an inch or so closer.<p>

Nervously, Mr Schuster stood "Er, well done guys, A Chorus Line, an amazing idea, I wish I'd of thought of it earlier. Now, er, we have Craig Wellerstien, Mike Sheridan, Melanie Hyatt, and Joseph Carmichael, they're here about putting Loser Like Me on Broadway."

"Very impressive," the woman, Melanie, said "And I have to say, even though we came here to discuss rights with the writers, we might even consider putting on the original cast."

A buzz of excitement rippled through the line and I glanced up at Chad as he squeezed my hand. One of the men, Craig I think, stepped forward "Could the writers come and speak to us please?" Mr Schuster dismissed the rest of the glee club leaving Blaine and I to wander down to speak to our onlookers. With a smile, Mike shook Blaine's hand and then mine "So these are the teenage musical stars."

"Hey, aren't you Sonny Monroe?" Joseph frowned at me "Like So Random, Sonny Monroe?"

Awkwardly, I nodded "Yeah, er, I'm surprised you didn't make the connection, you know with the name and all."

"It's not an incredibly unusual name, I thought it was just a coincidence," Joseph shrugged "My girls love your show, they cried their eyes out when it got cancelled."

Smiling brightly, I replied "It's nice to know our show was so valued."

"Can we get back to business?" Melanie sighed.

With a clap of his hands, Joseph pointed out "Celebrity sells, Melanie, we have Sonny Monroe, So Random has a pretty big following even though it's not on air, Loser Like Me is a guaranteed hit!"

"We already knew that," Mike rolled his eyes "That's why we're here, what we're trying to decide is whether to keep the cast we had here."

For the first time, Blaine spoke up "Rachel could easily carry the show, I've seen her do it and Kurt gives his all every night, they could do it."

"So can you," I pointed out "We have a really good cast for this thing, I'd vote for the maintenance of the cast to whatever extent possible."

Glancing at me, Blaine chuckled "Where did that come from?"

"I have my moments," I smirked slightly, then turned back to our audience "I know stars when I see them and Lima Ohio happens to be full of them."

With a wide grin, Craig said "I may have to take you up on that."

*SM*CDC*

"What's going on Sonny?" Rachel asked as I dragged her, Finn, Chad, Puck, Sam, Quinn, Brittany, Artie and Santana to the choir room.

Smiling slyly, I replied "You'll see."

"Love, it's home-room, why are we going to glee club?" Chad chuckled, hurrying to keep up with us.

I rolled my eyes "So many questions, is patience no longer possible in this world?"

As we wandered in I sat them all down next to the rest of the club – dragged in by Blaine – and took a place in one of the five reserved seats at the front. Before long, Craig, Melanie, Joseph and Mike came to sit in the other four reserved seats and I found myself next to Joseph. At the piano, even Brad was looking nervous but then, like a tycoon rocking the boat, Mr Schuster slid in all singing all dancing "Luck be a lady tonight..." Everyone may have been thoroughly confused but that soon gave way to general rocking out, I saw the committee taking notes as he performed. As he finished Mr Schuster span and turned to his audience "Right, ladies and gentleman today you have a day out of lessons to audition for the Broadway production of Loser Like Me, that was my audition, next up is Blaine Anderson for the role of Harry."

I felt the ripples of anxious nerves fly around me as Blaine wandered up to the floor. Unlike the others, Blaine had had time to prepare, he half-smiled "This is a little song I found on the internet the other day, it's called Wake Me Up and it's dedicated to Kurt." He slid a passport from his pocket, twirling the card in his hand "I should ink my skin, with your name.  
>And take my passport out again,<br>and just replace it," he put it back in his jacket pocket then wrung his hands "See I could do without a tan on my left hand,  
>where my fourth finger meets my knuckle.<br>And I should run you a hot bath, fill it up with bubbles," he chuckled "'Cause maybe your loveable,  
>and maybe your my snowflake,<br>and your eyes turn from green to grey,  
>in the winter I'll hold you in a cold place.<br>And you should never cut your hair,  
>'cause I love the way you flick it off your shoulder, mmm<br>And you will never know, just how beautiful you are to me,  
>but maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up," it was amazing how Blaine could sell this song so well without needing any big theatricals, he just watched Kurt and sung it "And Would you ever feel guilty? If you did the same to me.<br>Would you make me a cup of tea, to open my eyes in the right way?  
>And I know you love shrek, 'cause we've watched it twelve times," he rolled his eyes and then shrugged "But, maybe you're hoping for a fairy-tale to, but if your DVD breaks today,<br>You should of got a VCR, because I've never owned a blueray, true say,  
>And I've always been shit at computer games, and your brother always beats me," quietly, he winked at Finn "And if I lost, I'd go across and chuck all the controllers at the tv, and then you'd laugh at me,<br>and be asking me, if I'm going to be home next week,  
>and then you'd lie with me, until I fall asleep," he ran a hand through his curly hair "And flutter an eyelash on my cheek, between the sheets.<br>And you will never know, just how beautiful you are to me,  
>but maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up.<br>And I think you hate the smell of smoke,  
>you always try get me to stop," he shifted his weight to his other foot and rolled his eyes "You drink as much as me, and I get drunk a lot," Blaine moved back to lean against the piano "So I take you to the beach, and walk along the sand,<br>And I'll make you a heart pendant, with a pebble in my hand.  
>And I'll carve it like a necklace, so the heart falls where your chest is,<br>And now a piece of me, is a piece of the beach, and it falls just where it needs to be, and rests peacefully..." he put his hand over his heart and closed his eyes "You just need to breathe, to feel my heart against yours now, against yours now.  
>But maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up.<br>But maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up," he opened his eyes taking a deep breath, walking a step or so closer to us and looking straight at Kurt "Well maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up,  
>Maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up,<br>I said maybe I fell in love, when you woke me up." If Kurt hadn't run forward and kissed Blaine then I think he may have exploded into hundreds of shards of pure love.

Rachel took the stage next, performing an immaculate rendition of I Can Do Better than that from the Last Five Years. Then Kurt graced the stage with an obscure ABBA song called Should I Laugh or Cry.

By the end of the day the whole club had performed and absolutely rocked it, I may add. All of them conveyed their own personalities and talents perfectly, with virtually no preparation at all. I was so immensely proud of my friends.

It was a week later when the directors announced that they would be bringing all of New Directions to Broadway. I knew then that, even without So Random, I would get by and live the dream because I had these friends. I had this show. I had this life to live, with or without Condor Studios, I could make a pretty decent go of it. There, behind me, Chad would always stand, for the rest of our lives. I will always love him.


End file.
